Popstar
by cra-z-stephie
Summary: Newly made popstar Savannah must attend clases, Head Girl duties, and still be able to keep all of this from her friends as well as attend her many media appearances. The thing is she is at Hogwarts. HGDM GWBZ and many others.
1. A Popstar's Mistake

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

Chapter 1: A Popstar's Mistake

It's hard to keep a huge secret from all of my friends, I am in the papers and magazines constantly, and I wanted to tell them of course I just never got around to it. It's a huge secret and it is something I have only told a few people, my parents don't even know. Today was the last few hours I would have as a popstar because in like an hour I would go back to being Hermione bookworm never takes risks Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio and Head Girl of Hogwarts not Savannah the newest popstar sensation. This is starting to get annoying but I am going to have to get over that, I pretty much had the worse summer ever though. Ginny, Lavender, Luna, Parvati and all my other girl friends muggle and wizard kept asking me to go see myself in concert and I had to keep making excuses to not go, then the muggle friends would go to my parents and they would say I could go, it was very hard to stay away from well myself.

My parents dropped me off at the station two hours early because I told them that I wanted to do some muggle shopping, not a chance, I just love looking at all the tourist sites. I brought my stuff over to the portal and checked to see if it was open, luckily it was, thank god. I quickly slipped through the portal onto the platform and dropped my stuff off in the luggage compartment, and went back to the muggle world, I didn't have to carry those bags anymore and that made me very happy. I walked around the station for a bit hearing my name several times.

"Can you believe it Savannah is a guy?" I heard a voice say

"I personally can't believe it, she is so hot for being 18" I heard another say "I wonder how she well he did it though"

"A guy?" I asked myself as I walked by, "perverts" I mumbled to myself then I saw a little girl, a sweet innocent little girl—probably 8 or 9—sitting on a bench and reading the exact same magazine that those two men were reading. She looked really sad. "Hi" I said to her sitting down beside her.

"Hello" she said sadly

"What's wrong?" I asked gently

"Savannah is a man" she said "she is my favourite singer and she is a man"

"Do you really believe everything in that magazine?" I asked her "do you really believe with all your heart that Savannah is a man?"

"Well no, but all my friends told me that they read about it and that there was some sort of proof in this magazine but I don't see any and mommy won't buy the magazine for me" she said pointing to the older woman not 6feet away talking to one of the station workers.

"Sweetie trust me on this the magazines aren't always right ok?"

"Okay lady," she said

"Can I read the article?" I asked her sweetly. She nodded and handed over the magazine, I read it a couple times thoroughly reading every single word. This was funny, it was hard to see why people believed that I was a man, this had barely any proof it went more along the lines of Rita Skeeter's crap. "sweetie, don't believe this magazine, its lying"

"Are you sure?" she asked me starring straight into my eyes. She had the biggest eyes I have ever seen, "I don't want my favourite singer to be a man, I see her in concerts all the time with daddy, don't tell mommy though she doesn't like that"

"It's alright I won't tell" I said and I did a muggle move where I twisted my fingers to my lips and threw my open hand over my shoulder basically I was locking my lips and throwing the key over my shoulder. I went into my backpack and grabbed a signed picture of me "You're secret is safe with me, here this is for letting me read the article okay, Savannah is my favourite singer too, and I keep a signed picture of her on me all the time" I said "She's my idol" I said to her "but I have to get going, have fun on your trip" I said and I back into the crowd.

"Mommy, mommy, look what a lady just gave me" I saw the little girl show her mother the picture.

"Who gave that to you? Can you point her out to me?" her mother said, I recognized her mother too, she was one of the reporters trying to track me and figure out who I am, if I am a man or a woman apparently.

"Oh crap" I told myself and back even farther into the crowd.

"I don't see her mommy, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, we'll catch her next time sweetie" she said and quickly dialled her phone. I could hear her talking to someone on the phone then moments later there was media everywhere in the train station, the little girl was being interviewed and I slipped out of the station.

"That was really close" I said to myself, I walked into a muggle coffee shop and sat down to catch my breath I ordered a coffee to calm my nerves, "Thank-you" I told the waitress, I started to drink it when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hermione is that you!!" I turned and saw three girls from Hogwarts two were in my own house and year Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and the other was Parvati's twin sister Padma from Ravenclaw house.

"Hi Lavender, Parvati, Padma" I said acknowledging them all separately "how have you been?"

"Good" Padma said she doesn't talk much to me

"Great" Parvati said "We're finally going to our last year"

"Fabulous!!" Lavender said "Have you heard that Savannah is a guy like oh my god" she said exaggerating her hand gestures "I like almost cried when I found out, I was so sad"

"You actually believe that?" Padma asked " Lavender, anyone can see it is so like a Rita Skeeter article completely made up"

"I said the same thing when I read it" I said

"That's funny, Lavender it really isn't hard to tell that it is made up" Parvati said to Lavender, "Oh look at the time the train will leave soon, girls let's go"

I threw some money down on the table and waved to the lady at the counter, and we hastily left the coffee shop, pictures of me were everywhere, my favourite was one of me and a man saying _are they the same??_ It was funny to me. We got on to the platform without any trouble, although there were still a lot of reporters at the station right near the entrance of the platform so we had to be extra careful. We got 4 seats in one of the compartments and settled in for the long journey to Hogwarts.

About an hour into the ride Ginny came to the compartment door. "Hi girls" she said "Hermione I have been looking all over for you, we need to talk we haven't talked all summer, I can't believe you were grounded so much that's just not like you at all"

"I know, I kept forgetting to do chores, I was out with my muggle friends a lot." I said

"That really does suck" she said "did you girls hear that Savannah is a guy, I was so shocked when I found out but once I read the article I thought did Rita Skeeter write this, this sounds like her doing??" she explained

"Lavender believes Savannah's a man" Parvati said quickly, and the rest of us laughed except for Lavender who fumed

"Thanks Par, way to keep a secret" Lavender said angrily and we all laughed again. After that we got into a conversation about Savannah and how good she is, after about an hour and a half or so I got fed up with talking about "myself" so I decided to go take a walk.

"I have a headache girls I am going for a walk," I told them getting up "I will be back later and if not I will see you in the Great Hall" I left the compartment and traveled all the way to the back of the train where all the luggage was held, this spot is always quiet so it is good for a breather or for me to rant about my stupid mistake. "Oh my freaking god, that was so close, I can't believe I did that, then we had to spend the whole train ride so far talking about it god!"

"What are you talking about?" I heard a familiar voice say but I ignored it.

"I can't believe I did that"

"Did what?" the voice said again.

"None of your concern Malfoy" I said I was waiting for the whole mudblood notion but it never came.

"Sorry" he said I was shocked he actually apologized

"What?" I asked not believing that he actually said that

"I apologized" he said

"Don't let your uh…friends hear you apologizing to a mudblood" I said cringing at the name I also noticed that he cringed too. I looked at him strangely but said nothing and he said nothing either about it.

"My friends aren't here, I was trying to clear my head" he said calmly, why was he acting so nice to me? Is he always this way? Is he only just mean to Harry, Ron and I? or is it just when his friends are around? There was so many questions but I dare not ask him.

"So was I" I said "all this savannah is a guy talk is driving my brain insane"

"Yes, my friends can't stop talking about that either" he said "I just had to get out of there, so I came back here and stood out there to clear my head but I heard you ranting to your self so I wanted to see what was going on because you were ruining my thought process and here we are" he said

"I see" I said and then we both saw shadows at the door, he nodded and I nodded aswell "Shut up ferret I don't give a damn that you were here first"

"Filthy mudblood trying to dirty up all the pureblood stuff" he said and the door burst open revealing Harry and Ron at the door, wands pointed directly at Malfoy. "Don't touch the Slytherin stuff we'd have to burn it"

"What ever Malfoy" I said then I turned to Harry and Ron "what are you two doing here?" I asked them

"We came to find you Hermione, and if we get to curse Malfoy in the process so be it" Harry said

"Hermione back away we'll deal with it" Ron said Draco pulled out his own wand and pointed it at the boys

"I don't think you want to be messing with the Head Boy. Pothead, Weasel I can take points away now"

"Wait you're Head Boy?" I asked him "this is going to one hell of a year "I am Head Girl" I said

"If you lay one hand on Hermione we will cut your throat" Ron said ignoring what I just said

"We will not hesitate either" Harry said he to ignored me.

"BOYS!!" I screamed

"A little over protective aren't we" Malfoy said he pushed passed them and walked away

"Harry Ron, what the hell do you think you were doing!!!" I screamed at them "I am head girl for heaven's sake I know how to take care of myself I don't need you fighting my battles for me you got that"

they just mumbled and stood there "Listen boys I need some space, stop trying to protect me from everything that comes within a few yards from me I don't need it" I screamed "Now get out of my way" I said and I stormed past them, I found my own compartment and sat down by the window.

"Hermione what is your deal do you know how many muggle reporters were out there when you did that you could have been caught" I heard my friends voice come into the compartment"you are so lucky that muggle reporters are stupid and can't see what is around them, and to think you gave that picture to a reporters daughter, don't you see that it was a scam? It was a trap"

"Brianna calm down, I realize I made a mistake, don't you think I feel terrible enough, I know I almost got caught and I know I made it really hard for the students to get on the platform and I know now that it was a trap. At the time though I just believed that I was helping a little girl to realize her favourite singer was not a man" I told her. Brianna was my one wizard friend who knew I was Savannah she caught me one day and swore under oath that she would not tell a soul.

"Hermione I am just looking out for your own well being"

"Stop, you don't need to, I have Harry and Ron doing that, I have Ginny doing that, I have my parents doing that, I have my muggle friends doing that, but I don't need it I have body guards to look after my well being and that is all I need" I said sharply

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. What happened?" she said

"I had an argument with Harry and Ron they were trying to protect me from big bad Head Boy Malfoy"

"I am sorry Hermione, it sucks that you have to start off the year with a fight" Brianna said to me.

"Hermione there you are!! I have been looking all over for you" Ginny said at the door

"Really? I asked "why?"

"Harry and Ron came and told me that you completely spazzed at them" she said "are you alright? What happened? What did they do?" she said completely not noticing that Brianna was in the compartment too "Oh hello, I'm Ginny Weasley" she said extending her hand

"Brianna Caldwell" Brianna said shaking Ginny's hand

"_The_ Brianna Caldwell!" Ginny said shocked "as in Savannah's best friend Brianna Caldwell?"

"So you have heard of me?" She said smiling

"How do you two know each other?" Ginny asked

"Oh we have had a bunch of the same classes together, since 3rd year actually, we became very good friends" I explained, knowing that, that wasn't the truth at all, we did have the same classes but we are only friends through Savannah.

"Well I have to get going, Hermione see you in class" she said "but before I go did you get the answer to number 1?"

"No I have to speak to the professor about that, well that and question 6 I couldn't figure that one out either"

"Me either, can you owl me the answers when you find out or just tell me in class"

"No problem, see you Brianna" I said and she left the compartment.

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	2. Head Hallway

Thank-you to those few people who have reviewed i greatly appreciated your opinions, i hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much as i liked writing it.

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Chapter 2: Head Hallway**

The rest of the train ride was uneventful I had no more disruptions after Brianna left, I had turned back towards the window and Ginny knew that I did not want to talk, so she as well took off and left me to my quiet misery. The train pulled into the station but I could not find my friends at all they seemed to really leave me to my peace. "Hermione!!!" Brianna called to me "Come with me" she waved me over and I sat with her friends.

"Hey guys" I said politely

"Hello" they said together

"You guys, be nice, she is one of _my_ friends" Brianna scolded "She's not just some stranger I called over to ride with us to Hogwarts. Geez!!"

"Sorry Brianna. Sorry Hermione" they said together. Brianna smiled. One of them spoke up, I knew her too. "Hermione, did you make head girl this year?" she said "none of us Ravenclaws got it so I figured you did"

"Yes Mandy, I did although I figured it was going to be one of you" I said "since first year the head girl has always been a Ravenclaw "

"That's because they didn't have someone smarter who was in another house" Brianna explained "that is why you belong in this crowd Mione, the smartest girls in Hogwarts belong together as friends"

"C'mon Hermione join us" Mandy said "please?"

"I'll have to think about alright?" I said to them "I have enough on my plate this year okay"

The carriage got to the castle and stopped, "Think about it and get back to us" Brianna said before jumping out after her friends. I got out after them and walked to the great hall. I saw Ginny, Harry and Ron and went to go join them.

"Hey guys sorry about earlier, anxiety I guess, nervous about being head girl and all that then Ferret got to me and I took it out on you I feel so sorry"

"It's alright Hermione, we figured it was something like that" Ginny said. "are you really that nervous?"

"Yes Gin it's a lot to live up to, Percy made it look easy but I am not sure how it is" I said to them. They seem to agree "of course your brother was always the workaholic so it makes sense that he would make something seem easy."

"Hermione don't worry about it" Ron said "Percy said it was hard to do as well but you will ace it don't worry about it" he said

"Hermione?" Harry asked, I looked at him "What were you doing back there anyways?"

"Oh, I took a walk, and sat down in the back for some quiet I unfortunately found a rodent instead" I said smiling "I have been really tired lately, long nights, haven't been sleeping, its probably just nervousness or anxiety or something I'm sure I will be able to sleep well tonight don't worry about me"

"I'm not worried I was just curious" he said. He turned to Dumbledore and the great hall quieted down, Dumbledore was ready to speak and the first years were ready to be sorted. The sorting was quick, many of the first years went to the Ravenclaw table, and the rest of them dispersed among the rest of the tables. "Wow the first years are smart this year"

"I guess so" Ron said "they are still way to damn short, I don't even remember being that short"

"I do" I said "First year was the only year that I was actually the same height as you. Then you both shot up in inches and I became a midget compared to you two"

"You're not a midget Hermione" Ron said cautiously "you just haven't grown in height yet"

"I'm almost 18 Ronald, I am pretty sure I am not going to get any taller"

"Oh right I forgot about that" Ron said.

"Attention students, this year we seem to have great problem with paparazzi, for some reason they seem to believe that the newest celebrity on the block Savannah goes to this school. Reasons as to which I have not found that out yet, but I believe that answers will found out soon until then do not talk to them" he warned "now Mr. Filch as notified me of his vast list of things confiscated this year, for the full list please see his list outside his office on the second floor". Dumbledore went on to say a whole bunch of things about notices and stuff. I really wasn't listening, when he said the thing about the paparazzi I stopped listening, this was going to make Savannah very hard to accomplish. "This year for the first time in a very long time we have both our Head Boy as a Slytherin and our Head Girl as a Gryffindor. This is something that has not been accomplished in roughly 50 years so I would like to announce them. This year's Head Boy is Mr. Draco Malfoy and our Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger" applause and cheers went up all around the Great Hall. Everyone was excited. This was the first time in my seven years that Dumbledore has announced the Heads and everyone in the Hall was excited. Even the professors were excited. Snape was smiling that should completely convince you. Once the cheering died down Dumbledore continued with his speech and then the food came out. I grabbed my favourites and then dug in. I saw immediately how ron and harry were eating... like slobs and lost most of my appetite for dinner, I finished eating my vegetables but I couldn't eat anything else afterwards not even desert which looked fabulous.

The dishes got cleared away. Dumbledore told the prefects to take the first years to their dorms and then called Malfoy and I to the front of the hall. Special instructions I guess, like may be where our dorm was apparently every year it is rebuilt or refashioned and put into a new spot. According to _Hogwarts: A History,_ the Head dorm was supposed to reflect the two head people. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy. This is definitely a surprise, but you two have the top grades of all the students so you are honoured as such. But I must warn you, any disagreement of any kind will cause your duties to be stripped, alright."

"Yes professor" we said together, he smiled.

"Good. Now follow me" he said and started to walk down to the trophy room. We followed without a sound and without a second thought. "Now I am pretty sure that both of you have read the history of our school. Correct?" he asked, we nodded "good then you also know that the head dorm moves every year, this is true, and the fact that the dorm reflects each head student. The truth in the matter is that not only has the dorm kept moving but all others move with it. This is why we have created a place called the head hallway, every year it moves with the Head dorm but adds it on. Every head student knows this and all are sworn to secrecy. Every year the new head knows of the switch but they aren't to tell anybody but a head. Understand?"

"Yes sir" we said together. It was almost like we were in the army and we were agreeing with our commanding officer. You know how it is.

"Now go into your head hallway and find your dorm"

"Head Hallway sir?" Malfoy said

"Have you been listening Malfoy?" I asked him "the hallway where all other head boys and girls have lived throughout their seventh year, they are all combined into one area called the..."

"I get it already" he said

"No fighting" Dumbledore said "We are serious about it, trust me you will learn to like or at least tolerate each other" he smiled. I groaned inwardly. He left and we entered the Head Hallway it was an invisible wall that only the heads can see. We together walked down the hallways looking at all the pictures. There was Dumbledore himself up there, plus many people I did not recognize. "Tom Riddle" I heard on my left, my head jolted to Malfoy

"What?" I asked him

"That's Tom Riddle" he said like he was talking to a four year old. "Why aren't the pictures talking?"

"Maybe there are muggle pictures"

"I don't think so, not in Hogwarts that blasphemy"

"We will have to figure it out then" I said, and we kept walking. Finally we stopped at a picture of us, it was right beside a picture of Percy and Penelope. "Oh my god" I said to myself on the wall, that sounded weird. Malfoy and I were at opposite sides of the picture. Both with our arms crossed and looking away. "Excuse me?" I asked myself

"Hi!!" she perked up "I'm you" she said happily "Welcome to the Hall of Heads, the only ones that talk at the moment are the ones that are Head at the moment" she said answering my question from before. "I heard you from down there" she pointed to the Tom Riddle picture where we were standing.

"Do you talk?" I asked the Draco picture

"Not to you" he said rudely

"Don't mind him" he's just cranky, it's his feelings about all this you know being with a muggle born and all... it will change though." My picture said

"How will it change?" Malfoy finally said I guess he was curious

"That we cannot tell you" Draco's picture told him

"Why not?" I asked

"It's something you have to find out for yourselves" my picture said "Now go inside both of you" she said and swung the portrait open.

Malfoy allowed me to go through and I politely accepted, I guess chivalry isn't dead. I thought to myself then I saw the common room. "Oh My God" the common room was a mixture of Green and Gold, there was black leather couches and chairs. The walls were deep forest green and all the upholsteries curtains, cushions and such were gold. It really looked well with it all; it combined one of our two houses colours (mine gold and his green). Without saying a word to Malfoy, I ran to the door that has my name on it, I was so excited to see my room, I knew it was going to be one of the main things I would be staying in. A place all my own and away from Malfoy. I opened the door and was completely disappointed. "What's going on?" I asked myself

"Wow what a wonderful room, Granger you really like them plain" Malfoy said coming up behind me.

"What are you talking about? Your room isn't like this?"

"Of course not" he said "Didn't you listen, the rooms reflect us which means we create them to reflect us" he said "come here" he said and walked to his room I followed him, I don't know why though. He closed his eyes and opened his door. His room turned highly fashioned and very much medieval. He closed the door and opened it again it turned more modern. "Think of what you want it to be, and then make it." He said closed his eyes once more but did not open the door. I walked over to my room and did what he told. I thought of my room at home and opened the door. Everything was there even the burn little mark on the floor where I first did magic. I had set a piece of paper on fire, it was during a fight with my best friend when I was 11, she didn't come to my birthday party so I was angry with her and I set her note on fire.

"Oh my god" I said when I saw it. It was basically the exact duplicate of my room, including my signed pictures of Savannah. "Shit" I swore loudly when I saw them. I quickly put them in a drawer and started to unpack.

"What happened?" Malfoy came to the door "Why did you curse?"

"Oh I stubbed my foot on my bed post" I said quickly. I learned to lie from Harry and Ron they lie pretty much about anything and very few people can tell between a lie and the truth with them.

"You screamed because of that?" he said, he didn't believe me I was shocked "nice room Granger, you like the new pop star Savannah?"

"Yes, she is my favourite artist; I didn't even know you were a fan"

"She's alright. Pansy and Millicent dragged me to a bunch of her concerts in the summer, I think it was like five of them or something. The music is alright but hearing the same songs over and over again, and then hearing Pansy and Millicent belt it out like a duck kind of changed my views" he explained and I was laughing my head off...especially the like a duck part. "That was strictly between you and me"

"No Problem, I wouldn't even be able to say that with a straight face without laughing again. Besides that would mean that we are actually having a general conversation, and I know that you don't want people to know that"

"You caught on to that"

"Of course I did. Even I could see Harry and Ron through the door, if they saw our pleasant conversation they would probably kill you... if it was Ginny that would be a different story, she would understand"

"It's the same with my friends or any other Slytherin. Blaise would understand but Pansy Millicent, Vince and Greg would not."

"Hermione Draco!! Come here a minute" we heard the portrait call. We went over to the portrait. "Draco and I have some last minute information to tell you. Something that Dumbledore didn't tell us until now"

"Dumbledore as allowed you two to bring friends into your common room as long as both of you agree with that friend, if even one of you disagrees then that friend will not be able to come through, they wouldn't even see the hallway let alone be able to come down it." The Draco portrait said. We both nodded.

"If you look around the common room you can see several doors that lead to random places. Each door is also coloured. Red one leads to the Gryffindor common room, the Green one to the Slytherin common room, the Blue one to the Ravenclaw Common Room and the Black one to the Hufflepuff common room." My portrait said

"The purple door leads to the kitchens, that way you to do not have to eat in the Great Hall if you don't want to" the Draco portrait said

"and the white door leads to the Head bathroom" my portrait said

"I have always wondered where the kitchens were" Malfoy said

"You didn't know?"

"You did?" he asked "How did you find out?"

"Fred and George" I said straight I actually learned it from Harry but I wasn't going to tell him that. "They have been nicking things from the kitchen since their first year" I said "Although I don't know how they have found out" I added I didn't want him to ask questions

"Anyways, Draco you will do the patrols tonight, and Hermione tomorrow night that way there is always someone out, and you both have a night off, you two will do it every other night until the prefects get their schedules then together you will do it on the weekends only" the Draco portrait said.

"Well I have to go talk to Dumbledore so can we make a password please" I asked

"You don't need a password, if you can see the hallway then you can go down it" my portrait said.

"Okay thanks, but I really have to go, See you later" I told the portrait "Have fun on patrol Malfoy." I said and I left the head dorms on search for Dumbledore. I unfortunately had no clue where he presided so I went to McGonagall, I knew for a fact where her office was. I knocked on the door and she welcomed me in.

"Hello Professor" I said walking into her office.

"Miss Granger how are you? Congratulations on being Head Girl, you should have seen me cheer when we teachers found out, it has been so long since we have had a Gryffindor Head Girl I am so proud and so happy"

"Thank you Professor I am quite happy as well." I told her "I came to find you, because I need to see Professor Dumbledore right away and I do not know where his office is"

"Why is that?"

"I have never been to his office before" I said politely "and the other thing is private, a discussion between Dumbledore and I"

"Alright follow me" she said and got up from her chair. We walked down to the Main Entrance and down a hallway off to the side. She stopped at two gargoyles. "Miss Granger would like to see Dumbledore"

"What's the password?" one of the gargoyles said she sighed.

"Gumdrops Lemon Squeeze" she said "I do not know where he comes up with these passwords, just go up the stairs and knock on the door" she said and turned away "Goodnight Miss Granger"

"Goodnight Professor see you in class, and Thank-you" I said and walked up the stairs to the door, I knocked politely and waited until I was allowed inside.

"Miss Granger, how can I help you?" he asked "is there a problem with your dormitories?"

"No professor, I have a confession to make"

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	3. Questions and Revelations

I hope all of my readers enjoyed Chapter 2, sorry about the little Cliffhanger I ended with there, chapter 3 should explain all the questions i keep recieving in my reviews. sorry about the secrecy.

Have a Happy New Year and i hope your holidays have been good,

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Chapter 3: Questions and Revelations**

"What is it Miss Granger?" he asked me, his eyes sparkled almost as he knew the truth and was just waiting for me to tell him.

"Professor, you know how the paparazzi is at the school?"

"Yes I have, I was wondering that"

"Well it is because of me."

"Why would that be?" he said smiling now I was positive that he knew

"Professor, I am Savannah, I am the popstar in the papers" I said and I drew my wand around myself in a circle. I turned into Savannah. Hermione Granger is 5foot 5inches where Savannah is 5foot 7inches, I have ugly bushy brown hair where she has long silky black hair, as well I have chocolate brown eyes and she has ice blue eyes and to put it lightly Savannah more fills out the female hourglass shape where I am more like a board in my eyes. "You see professor they are here because of me"

"That certainly is something, what would you like to do about it?" he asked he did not seem surprised but he is also one of those people where it's hard to read emotions from him.

"Well I can't possibly stay this way, but I can't be in the public eye if I am not in the public eye" I said "I was wondering if you could grant me permission to go out and do my concerts just once a week"

"Well Miss Granger—"

"Savannah please, when I am like this" I said gesturing to my change.

"Savannah," he corrected "I guess we can make an arrangement, of course it will not be able to interfere with you duties." He said I nodded, "it would have to not interfere with your schoolwork but I believe that if you can juggle all that then I will let you but only one day a week and it will have to be around your schedule you will have to talk it out with Mr. Malfoy that you will be gone one day a week, but I will allow this to continue"

"Thank-you sir, but do I really have to tell Malfoy?"

"You do not have to tell him that you are Savannah but you must tell him that you are leaving once every week, but of course it would be easier to tell the truth than to lie" he said then he scribbled on a piece of paper, and handed it over, on the day you want to leave just come up to my office and you may use my fireplace that way there will be no suspicions. Alright?"

"Yes professor, thank you professor"

"Okay, goodnight" he said and I went down the stairs to the main floor.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed, its past curfew" I heard Malfoy say from down the hall.

"Malfoy it's me" I said to him,

"Oh Granger, sorry, what are you doing out still?"

"Talking to Dumbledore" I said "I just got out"

"Oh ok... you can help me do the patrol then, and I will help you tomorrow"

"Why?" I asked him simply it was weird.

"Because I want to go to bed and I still have half the school to do" he said

"Then don't do it" I said before I could stop myself "I mean sure I will help you, I have to talk to you anyways I might as well help you then"

Harry's POV

"Ron come here" I said to Ron, we were both in our dorms while everyone was downstairs,

"What? What is it Harry"

"It's Hermione, I'm watching her"

"That's creepy" Ron said

"I know but I am just looking out for her, you do it too"

"Yeah but I don't watch her" he said "oh my god is she walking with Malfoy?"

"Yes, she was also with McGonagall and she was with Dumbledore" I told him "and before she wasn't even on the map, then she appeared out of nowhere in the trophy room"

"That's is weird, though it's more creepy that you are watching her, do you have a thing for her or something"

"No, you know that I like Lavender"

"Yes, although I don't know why" he said "I dated her remember it wasn't pretty"

"Well hopefully I'll grow out of it, but at least I don't like that same girl as you"

"Like you mean date" he said "I talked to her after dinner, we are together now"

"Really congratulations" I said "I hope you and Miss Random are happy together"

"Miss Random?" he asked "you don't believe me?"

"No Ron I don't, you have never even told me her name, I never see you with a girl let alone falling all over one" I said

"Whatever Harry" he said "I'm going to bed, it doesn't matter that you don't know who I am talking about" he got into his bed "stop watching Hermione or I will tell her tomorrow" he said and pulled his curtains around.

Hermione's POV

Malfoy and I walked around in silence for a very long time, we had caught three kids out of bed; we took twenty points from them and gave them detentions with professor Snape (completely Malfoy's idea). I wasn't allowed to say anything really because I wasn't even supposed to be there so it was his decision, I had no say.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It can wait until we're done patrol; I don't want it out in the open."

"Okay, whatever, we're almost done anyways" he said the rest of the patrol was silent went without interruptions it was almost peaceful, but I kept getting this strange feeling that I was being watched from above. When we were done we walked back to the head hallway and I no longer felt watched, almost as if they couldn't see. Then it clued into me, Ron and Harry they must have been keeping an eye on me just to make sure Malfoy didn't do anything. "I am so going to kill them" I said out loud I didn't even realize I said it.

"Who are you going to kill? Not me are you?"

"No it's nothing" I said "I just thought of something and I really don't have to tell you because you will probably hear it tomorrow anyways"

"Ok do you want to tell me first so I have an edge and I am not shocked when I hear it?"

"No Malfoy not right now"

"Okay are you going to tell me the other thing that you needed to tell me?" he asked

"Let's get upstairs first, come to my room" I said

"really? A boy in the Head Girl's dorm?"

"Shut up or I won't tell you" I said

"Come on I was just fooling" he said, he was being strangely casual about the whole thing "listen Hermione"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"You called me Hermione"

"That is your name. Anyways I just want to say that I am not really a bad guy it's just my friends… if you would call them that would report to my father if I did anything remotely good and not at the top of anything and everything then I would really hear the end of it"

"Okay, whatever don't worry I won't go reporting to your father, I would rather die, which is what I would probably do" I said keeping the topic of Savannah out of conversation. Although he was smart so I knew he would come back to it, he did after an hour of walking around well patrolling with him. We walked into my room and I walked over to my closet and started to look through it, proof I guess.

"What are you doing? And just so you know in the head hallway we are Hermione and Draco to each other alright, outside head hallway we are Granger and Malfoy alright, because we obviously not aloud to call each other names anymore. Deal?"

"Right, deal." I wasn't paying attention but I got the gist of it.

"What are you doing?" he asked me again but I chose not to answer "Hermione, I know you can hear me"

"Searching" I said simply

"Let me get this straight. You brought me in here to watch you search through your closet?" he said "I thought you were supposed to tell me something?"

"Hold on a minute" I said still searching "geez how hard is it to find something when I just unpacked like three hours ago, maybe I left it at home?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just going to have to make a new one" I said to myself I could see him out of the corner of my eye watching my every step. I took out a piece of parchment paper from my drawer and quickly scribbled a little note for myself. I then folded it, whispered a few words, gave it a sealed kiss and swept my wand over it. "Here open and read this out loud"

"What is it?" he asked looking at it strangely "why did you do all those things to it?"

"Read it and you'll find out" I said and I watched him read it, my secret. His face went from neutral to what I believe was shock. I have this spell on my secret. if anybody who knew or found out they would not be able to tell anyone who I am they would forget completely that I am who I am.

"You are Savannah?" he asked after a couple minutes I am pretty sure he read over a couple times. "the paparazzi is going to have a hard time catching you"

"I know" I said smiling "but Draco knowing my secret comes with a price, reading that binds you to a spell, which was all things I did while I wrote it. Knowing my secret through that paper makes you bound to keep the secret, if you try to tell anybody then you will forget immediately and you will never know again"

"is this how you have been able to keep your secret?"

"Yes, so many people have caught me, but this spell has made them all forget"

"Where did you get this spell?"

"I created it, so there is no counter spell to it either"

"You create your own spells?"

"Yeah, this one took me months" I said then added "the Savannah spell took awhile too"

"Prove to me that you are Savannah, turn into her right now" he demanded, I sighed, I guess I had to prove it to him. I drew my wand around myself just like I did in Dumbledore's office, and I turned into Savannah "wow, you are even more beautiful in person Savannah" he said

"Is this enough proof for you?"

"Yes, it is, but how did you disguise yourself I am pretty sure the ministry knows who you are" he said and I turned back

"Well, I used a cloaking spell to hide where my whereabouts are, a transfiguration spell to change my body, a DNA spell to change my DNA so if they got a hair or something from me they couldn't figure out that it was me, a voice spell to disguise my voice when I am Savannah, and a whole bunch of other things, like I said it took a really long time to create Savannah but she is only my creation, that is the main thing I have to remember she has a different personality but she is still me."

"So, who all knows and still remembers?"

"You, Dumbledore, Brianna Caldwell, my bodyguard in public" I said listing them off on my fingers

"You didn't tell Potter or the Weasley's?" He asked "I thought little Weasley was your best friend and why does Caldwell know?"

"Ginny, _is_ my best friend I just haven't told her, and Brianna knows because she caught me one day and she has not told anybody since, I gave her the spell as well, so I know that if she tells anyone, one I would know and two she would never be my friend or in the public eye again"

"What do you mean?"

"Brianna is in the public eye as much as I am, I am always seen beside her in pictures, unless, it's a photo shoot or something" I said "it was a deal we made, before I had created the spell, she wouldn't tell as long as she could be in the public eye too"

"That's smart I guess" he said "well it should be I mean its you" he added

"Draco, I am kind of tired I am going to be, see you in the morning"

"Night Hermione" he said and he left my room.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	4. The Friends

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Chapter 4: The Friends**

The morning came fast and I felt that I had barely anytime to sleep. Of course I went to bed at like 2 in the morning. But still it felt early, I got out of the comfort of my warm bed and immediately the cold air hit my body. I scrabbled quickly to the washroom to find it already occupied. I was frustrated because the whole reason why I got up this early everyday was so I wouldn't have to wait for the bathroom but that was with Lavender and Parvati... that's when you need to get up before them or else you don't get it before class at all.

"Morning Hermione" Draco said coming out of the bathroom "are you always up this early?"

"Good Morning Draco" I said "yes I am, I shared a dorm with Lavender and Parvati, they take hours in the morning"

"Really?!" he said intrigued

"Was I not supposed to say that?" I asked him, I really wasn't sure about the whole girly rules. "Don't tell anybody Draco, I'm serious."

"Fine, fine, I won't tell," he said "Bathroom is all yours" he walked to his room and I didn't even notice that he was only wearing a towel around his mid section while we were talking. I stood there gawking at his retreating body. "Something wrong?" he asked turning around.

"Nothing, it's just I can't get over the fact so soon that you are being so nice to me, that's all"

"That, Hermione was a terrible excuse" he said, he looked at me weird almost like he caught at something. Which well he did. But he was not going to know that. I turned and walked into the head bathroom. I did my morning routine, have shower, wash face, brush teeth, magically straighten hair etc. then I walked over to my room to get ready for the first day. I put on my uniform and noticed something really different, first of all my uniform was huge on me, like three sizes to big.

"What is going on?" I asked myself , these are the same robes I wore every year since first year, there is no way they are big on me, if anything they should be small on me" I talked to myself. "sigh" I said yes I actually said sigh. I did a spell to my uniform to make them fit me just right, usually I would wear my uniforms one size to big that way I would not get any looks that I did not want from the boys but since it is my last year and the last chance I will have to date people I spend everyday with before the workforce I better do something quick. Over the summer I had invented a bunch of everyday spells to help me with the little things, hair straightening was one of the major ones I noticed that my hair went three inches longer than normal if it was straight. As well during the summer I received a lot more looks from when I was Hermione with straight hair to when I was Hermione with bushy hair. Every year I have to fix these robes, I guess it's time for some new ones. I looked in my full length mirror and almost screamed.

"Hermione? Are you decent? We have to talk about something" I heard Draco at the door.

"Yeah come on in" I said slowly.

I heard the door knob turn and the door whoosh open "Oh My God" were the only words I heard from him. "What did you do? It looks great, not that you didn't look good before but wow!!!" he said.

"Nothing really" I said trying to keep my cool, but he looked at me like I knew I was lying "I just straightened my hair, and adjust my uniforms to fit me properly" I explained "does it look bad?" I fished for compliments.

"No not at all, in fact stay like this; you will scare the shit out of Potter and Weasley. Not to mention Pansy and all other girls in our year." He said still staring at me.

"Draco snap out of it, if it is this bad I will change it back," I said and waved my hand in a circular motion around my head, I felt my hair get heavier and he snapped out of it. "That's better. Now what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well my friend owled me this morning and he wants to see the head dorm and since we need permission from both heads I have to ask you first before I tell him"

"Who is it?" I asked "it better not be Crabbe or Goyle, or Nott"

"It's not." He said "I'm not an idiot"

"Who is it then?"

"Blaise" he said

"Who?" I asked "Oh Zabini, I guess so, wait is he one of the mean ones?"

"No he's like me I guess, he's my best friend" he said "let's compromise if you allow me to have Zabini in here I will allow Little Weasley in here" he explained "Deal?"

"Deal. I guess I will write up a permission note for Blaise" I said to him and scribbled down a little permission note "I, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy allow Blaise Zabini into the Head Hallway" I said out loud and he nodded and I scribbled another one for Ginny "now we both have to sign them" I said and we both signed them now you give that one to Blaise and I will give this one to Ginny" he left my room and I quickly put my hair back. I grabbed my bag and my books and headed for breakfast.

I received many looks while I walked down the halls and the basically the whole hall when I opened the doors, I could see Draco sniggering watching everyone's face at the look. I walked over to Ginny Harry and Ron and sat down. "Morning guys"

"Hermione what did you do to your hair, it looks great" Ginny said immediately

"Thanks, it's just a little spell" I said "does it really look good I mean basically the whole hall is speechles"

"Hermione you look completely beautiful" Ginny said loudly. "So did you have a good night?"

"No, it was terrible when I was on patrol I had this huge feeling that I was being watched the whole time and it didn't stop until I was done it was so creepy I kept turning around to see who was behind me, Malfoy thought I was going insane" I explained

"I see that really does suck Hermione"

"You boys wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I asked Harry and Ron who still looked gobsmacked. "Boys"

"It was Harry" Ron blurted out

"Ron!!" Harry exclaimed

"Harry!!" I said loudly "Why would you think anything would happen, how could you? I told you yesterday that I can take care of myself, and do you really believe that you have to watch over me for every second of every damn day" I exclaimed "I was going to show you my dorm but no now you will never see it" I said "C'mon Gin" I got up and walked away having Ginny trail after me.

"Hermione you know that he didn't mean it right?"

"Ginny, listen, it wasn't just on patrol, it was all of yesterday, when we were on the train they just showed up while I was trying to rest, Malfoy and I were actually having a civil conversation until they showed up" I explained we walked over to the trophy room.

"What are we doing in here Hermione?" she asked and I grabbed the slip out of my bag and handed it over "I Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy allow Ginny Weasley into the Head Hallway" she read aloud. "Oh my god, there's a hall way there" I smiled and started walking down the hallway. I stopped and turned I felt someone trailing behind me and I was right Harry and Ron were right there staring at us, but what they saw were a bunch of trophies. "Weren't they just right here?" Harry asked.

"What is it with you, why are you watching over Hermione so much?" Ron asked

"Well I have to" he said

"Why" Ron asked "it's not like you're her guardian or something"

"No, but she is rooming with Malfoy, this is Malfoy we are talking about"

"Why can't you accept the fact that she can take care of herself" Ron said "Whoa, where did that come from?" he asked himself Harry laughed "c'mon let's go to class we will ask her there" he said and they walked away. We turned and walked around to mine and Draco's portrait.

"Whoa, is that you two?" she asked I rolled my eyes "well I mean wow, your up there in a portrait and your not bickering"

"That is not all Ginny" my portrait said

"They have our memories too" I explained before "I" could finish speaking. They swung the portrait open and we walked inside.

"Oh my god" she said when we walked in,

"C'mon up to my room" I said.

**Draco's POV**

"What was that all about?" Blaise asked

"I really do not know, nor do I care" I said "it's just Granger and her stupid friends"

"Granger? Since when do you call her Granger?" Pansy asked

"Oh we were forced to be civil to each other, or else we would lose our power, so to me she is Granger and from her to me I am Malfoy, her friends though are a completely different story I have no rules against them" I explained, and Pansy sniggered

"So are you going to show us your dorm?" Pansy asked once she stopped laughing

"No" I said and she pouted "Nope it's a rule, both of the Heads have to agree to have the person in the dorm, and there is no way Granger is going to agree to let you in. by the way, Blaise you my friend are allowed in"

"What?" he asked "How did you manage that?"

"A simple exchange" I said simply "Granger made me agree to have her friend in the dorm if she allowed me to have a friend"

"And you chose Zabini?" Pansy said shocked

"She chose Zabini, my choices were you Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini" I said "she said hell no to you three and she doesn't even know Zabini so she reluctantly said him"

"I see, I'm so sad Drakey, we were supposed to share the dorm together why did the mud-blood, have to get it"

"Because she is smart and you are a worthless piece of shit" Blaise said to her I had to hold back my laughter, "C'mon Draco I want to see this amazing dorm that the Heads are rumoured to have" he said and pulled me to the hall way, there I burst out laughing.

"Oh man that was awesome, you don't know how hard it was to hold that back"

"I know man, I figured the sooner you get out of there the better" he said and we walked to the trophy room. Just outside the room though we heard potter and Weasley in there talking, apparently she was right and they were keeping tabs on her and trailing her. "What are we waiting for?"

"We have to wait until they leave" I told him, and he stopped asking questions, Potter and Weasley were leaving so we had to completely go against the wall, besides they were too preoccupied as to where Granger went. "Don't" I said slowly as they passed "Cause Attention" once they were out of sight we moved, "come in here, face this wall and read this out loud" I told him and handed him the paper, he read it and the hallway opened up. We walked through it and stopped at my portrait.

"Draco you may not want to go in there at this time" my portrait said

"Why not?" I asked "I know Hermione is in there with her friend if that is what you are warning me about" they both nodded and opened the portrait. We walked in and he looked around.

"It isn't as I expected but I will be spending plenty of time here so I better get used to it" he said and smirked

"Yeah in your dreams"

"Oh I don't doubt it" he said looking at Hermione and Weasley coming down the stairs. I looked at him strangely.

"Good morning Draco, Zabini" Hermione said to us

"Morning Hermione" I replied and both Weasley and Blaise looked at us weird.

"A truce" she said

"In here we are Draco and Hermione, we are in no danger here from anything" I said Blaise nodded "so we have decided to be civil to each other even more so to help our work go along so much smoother, this way we aren't always disagreeing on things." They both nodded. "This stays in here though, outside Head Hallway we are Malfoy and Granger" they nodded again. I looked at the clock "Oh my god Blaise, Hermione we have to get to class"

"I have a spare first thing I am good but I'll get going I have to finish breakfast" she said. "Do we have to read the paper every time we want to come down here?"

"I don't think so but keep it just in case you try to come back later and you can't see the hallway" Hermione said "wait what do we have first?"

"Potions" I said and her eyes went huge

"Ginny I have to go I will see you after, I must not be late" she said and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Snape hates any Gryffindors no matter how well they do in his class, if we are even a second late we get docked, it is very hard" she explained "Have fun in potions" she said and left

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	5. The Undetectable Student

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Chapter 5: The Undetectable Student**

Hermione's POV

After I left Ginny Draco and Blaise I knew I had little time to get to the dungeons. I also knew that Ginny would be safe in Head Hallway because of the truce, so I wasn't worried about that, what I was worried about though was Harry and Ron. I was worried of their questions, and I was worried of their reactions. I got to class just as other people were arriving; I caught my breath and hoped I did not see Harry and Ron for another few minutes so I would have time to think of something.

"Hermione!!" I heard a girlish voice "how are you? Did you have a good sleep in your new dorms?"

"Good morning Lavender, Parvati and yes I did have a very good sleep my dorms are amazing, too bad I am not allowed visitors unless Ferret Boy allows them too" I said I knew he nor anything teachers were near by so I had to act as if there was no truce.

"Aww that sucks, I really wanted to see it; I have heard they are amazing but I have never been to them." Parvati said and I saw Draco and Blaise coming around the corner and Harry and Ron coming around another.

"Do me a favour, don't allow Harry and Ron to talk to me, I do not want to see them at the moment" I asked them and they nodded, and shielded my view from Harry and Ron with their bodies.

"Where is Hermione, Malfoy?" I heard Ron say loudly across the hallway, I was in the middle of the four of them

"You better not have done anything to her"

"What are you talking about?" he said and looked slightly at me I was shaking my head and I believe he caught the idea. "She left for class like 10 minutes before I did" he said then added, "not that I care." The slytherin's sniggered around and Snape opened the door, Parvati and Lavender started to move but I held them still at least until Harry and Ron was in the class. Malfoy walked by and I whispered thank-you to him and to which he gave a slight nod. Then I allowed them two to move and I followed behind them. As the bell rang once more Snape closed the door, I took the seats farthest from Harry and Ron, which was at the front and Snape started class.

"Well aren't I lucky, the first class of the new year and it is with the seventh years, I believe that this year we shall find no mistakes, those who have not reach the proper grades should not be in here, we shall have no explosions from those incapable of brewing a potion" he said and I thought of Neville who no longer took potions. Harry and Ron themselves were not going to take potions either except that they had to be Aurors. "To start off the year we will be working with partners from the other house, you will move to the seats quickly and quietly, now go." He waved his hand on the board and the pairs and seating chart were formed. And to my surprise, Malfoy and I were not paired together, I was with Zabini, and he was with Thomas Dean.

Zabini and I both sat together at our assigned table and set up the equipment, that we may need, Snape hadn't told us the potion yet so we were to sit there until everyone had found their seats. I could not see Harry and Ron from my peripheral vision so I turned a bit. Harry was on my right and up to the back, Ron was on my left in the middle, I was in the middle front and Malfoy was three desks behind me. The class settled down quickly, we probably needed all the time of the double period he usually did this kind of thing. "Now that you have settled, we shall start, do all of this on the board and if it is done correctly then you shall see what the potion is." I raised my hand. "Yes Miss Granger"

"So sir we have to guess at the potion?"

"Yes, if you do it correctly your potion will be clearly undetectable, and if it is wrong… that you shall find out. Now get to work" he said and walked over to the door on his right. Zabini and I quickly wrote down the instructions word for word and he got up to get the ingredients as I started to boil the water, water that was placed there with a charm.

"Here are all the ingredients" he said "I took your ingredients that you wrote down because you have neater writing than me," he said and held up his paper, it was like chicken scratch

"Doctor's writing" I said and he looked at me.

"Do you recognize the potion?" he asked "it would be a lot easier if I knew what we were concocting"

"I think I know what it is, but I really do not know, but the water is boiling so we can put in the ginger root now" I said and he placed the ginger root in the potion. Immediately the potion began to smell greatly of ginger, he then after about 5 minutes he scraped in the lemon crust and the mirkwood bark. Our potion turned blue. According to the instructions on the board that was correct. I put a checkmark on my instructions to signal that I did it correctly. We carried on with that until the bell rang to signal that the first period was over, and that second period would start in five minutes. Zabini and I sat there watching the clock for it was now that we had to wait, for 15 minutes for the potion to bubble and change colour.

"I hate not knowing what potion I am brewing usually I have some sort of heads up before hand"

"How is that possible?" I asked him "does Snape tell you before hand?"

"Not me, he usually tells Draco who in turn tells me, you know his best friend"

"I know, that is why we made the deal" I said I watched snape go around the classroom and check the potions, he was making simple noises at different people's potions I knew he was not going to say if we did it right or wrong, when he came to ours he clearly nodded and went on his way.

"We're doing it right Granger"

"I know, we are following the instructions"

"No, Snape's nod, that meant we are on the right rack"

"Really?" I asked "how do you know?"

"I am a Slytherin and he is my head of house we have a special bond" he said cheekily I raised an eyebrow and put in the next ingredient.

"Alright, he does that to the Slytherin's when they are on the right track" he said and he put in the next ingredient Elanor root.

"Zabini"

"Yes." He said simply, he was concentrating on the potion, it was his turn to stir, it had to be stirred exactly 20 times counter clockwise and 30 times clockwise. "What is it?"

"Well, how did you and Malfoy become friends? I mean, you two are so different" I asked him.

"Draco isn't really how he acts in the hallways" Zabini said "he is more like me than you know. Think of how he is in _the_ hallway. That is how I became friends with him that and the fact that we have been thrown together since we were children. Draco isn't really a bad guy, it's just his father controls much of what he does, in the hallway there is no one watching him but in the hallways he has full control."

"How is that?" I asked simply "wouldn't you be in trouble for talking to me about it?" I added.

"No, my parents let me be free; they aren't as high in the circle as Mr. Malfoy, I am able to choose which rules I want to follow. Draco and I are friends because of it, he is safe at my house" he said and I looked at him strangely "don't ask" he told shortly. I turned back to the potion which by this time turned bright orange and we had to add in the Fourfoil leaf. Again we stirred in the same motion 20 times counter clockwise and 30 times clockwise and waited another 5 minutes until the potion turned clear.

"Students, by this time all your potions should resemble the colour that it started" Snape said and I immediately thought water, because that is what it looked like. "Now what colours do you have?" he asked us and one hand from each group went up. "Parkinson"

"Its blue sir" he said.

"How many groups have theirs blue?" he asked and about 7 groups raised their hands. Harry and Ron were both not part of this group. "Potter what colour is yours?"

"Green sir" Harry stated

"How many have theirs green?" Snape asked and 9 Groups hands shot up. There were three groups left. Zabini and I, Malfoy and Dean, and two students to whom of which I did not know their names. "Perks, what is you colour?"

"Clear sir, it turned clear as the water we started with" she said simply.

"Zabini, what is your colour?" Snape asked

"It is also clear sir" he said and most of the class groaned.

"Quiet." Snape stated "Malfoy, what is your colour?"

"As well it is clear sir" he said and the class groaned again. I figured it was because both the head boy and girl got the same colours and that did not equal any one else in the class.

"Fifteen points to both Slytherin and Gryffindor for three successful achievements of the potion" he said simply "this being a seventh year class I should expect more from you" he glared at the class missing the three groups who did not achieve the correct potion, "Potter, Parkinson and Perks come up here with your partner and potion" they did as told without question. First Parkinson poured the potion on her and her partner's hand. They turned blue. Harry and his partner poured the potion on their hand and they turned green. Not just the hands though their entire epidermis turned green or blue. "Class, what colour do you, believe that Miss Perks will turn?" only three people raised their hands. "Malfoy"

"They won't turn a colour sir, they will go invisible"

"Five points to Slytherin" he said "That is correct they will turn invisible, this is an invisibility potion" he assured. "Miss Perks if you will" she did as told and she disappeared from sight as fast as you could say Quidditch, the class gasped, even her partner had gasped.

"What's going on, nothing happened?" her voice rang throughout the room. Snape poured something over her hand which apparently she still had out and she came back into view. "What happened? Did I really go invisible?" she asked

"Yes, not to be known on any magical detector of human possible." He said and I quietly ladled some into a vial. I corked it and put it in my bag, it may be useful later. "one drop on the hand will make you invisible for roughly 10 minutes, since you poured it on your hand you would have stayed invisible for roughly 3 to 6 days depending on how strong you made it. This is the only potion that will make you come back and wear off the potion. We will make this next week. Your homework is 2 feet on the pros and cons of invisibility are. Now go." He said and waved his arm across the class clearing every potion in the bottle. "The six of you will achieve O's on today's potion, the rest of you achieve P's." he added as an afterthought. The class quietly packed up and left, Harry and Ron waited for me but I did not want to see them. So I brushed past them and went another way before they can manage to realize where I was. I went quickly up to the Hallway so I knew I wouldn't be detected.

"Ginny?" I saw her sitting on one of the couches reading a book "what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, I wanted to know how your class went" she explained "Did you run into Harry or my brother?"

"No they really didn't realize I was there at all" I said sitting down and dropping my bag on the floor gently, remembering the potion.

"Wow what knuckle heads" she laughed, I nodded. "My class was boring, the people are idiots, they could not tell the difference between a Greek ruin and a roman ruin it was clearly pathetic" I smiled "which potion did you make?"

"An invisibility potion, it was really hard, especially since he didn't tell us what it was until we were done" I explained "I think it is some sort of test into the seventh year class, we had to be able to make it and hope to god that we weren't poisoning anyone with it.

"Really? How many people got it properly?"

"We were in pairs and three groups got it right so six people earning each of us five points"

"Awesome, 15 points in the first 2 hours" she exclaimed and I laughed.

Draco's POV

After seeing Granger run out of the classroom and brush past Potter and Weasley I knew there must be something going on with them. I could see Blaise waiting for me at the front of the classroom by his desk. "Blaise, how was working with Granger?"

"Alright I guess, she is really efficient, she really gets the work done, I basically just had to sit there she did everything" he told me loudly, I knew it wasn't true because I was watching sort of, I also knew the Potter and Weasley were right there so it was all an act to get them to get angry.

"You better have helped Mione, Zabini" Weasley said angrily

"What you gonna do about it Weasley?"

"I'll bury your head in" he said and jumped at Zabini

"10 points from Gryffindor Weasley, for misconduct in the hallways"

"Malfoy you can't take points away" Potter said rudely

"Another 5 points Potter for talking back" I said to him "do you want to see how many more I will take away?"

"Malfoy, let's just go find Granger and bug the shit out of her" Zabini said walking away, we rounded a corner and waited.

"Potter, Weasley, don't you ever fight another student or you will have detention from me, with that 15 points that was just taken away another 20 will be taken away as well" Professor Snape said. "Now get going" he said and they walked the other way. "Malfoy come here"

"Yes professor" I said showing my face

"You are not allowed to take points away" he reminded me

"I know sir, I knew you would back me up though" I said knowingly

"This time I was able to, you may not be so lucky next time" he said and I nodded. We started to walk away but I turned around.

"And sir, thank-you" I told him and we kept walking.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	6. Harry and Ron

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you

\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Chapter 6: Harry and Ron**

A few days past and the prefects received their duties which meant that Draco and I no longer needed to patrol every night. This also meant that my first media appearance since starting school would be soon approaching. I still hadn't told Ginny and I hadn't talked to Harry and Ron in those few days as well. Draco and I started to tolerate each other more so, and we learned the little pet peeves we each did to the other like leaving the lid off the toothpaste when he was done that drove me crazy. Inside the Hallway, which is what we had dubbed it, we had become friends outside the Hallway we were two people who worked together because we were forced to. That is what we had told our friends and that is what we had decided on.

"Hermione have you told them yet?" Draco asked me one morning. He had been bugging me to tell Ginny at least because of the media thing if she had stopped by while I was at one. He would not have anything to say especially since she knows that I am not on speaking terms with her brother or Harry, and she knows I only patrol on Saturdays so he would not have an excuse to tell her.

"No Draco I haven't it is kind of hard to her your best friends that you're her idol"

"That's not true I tell Blaise that all the time" he said laughing to his self "I'm just joking, but seriously you need to tell her"

"Are you worried about me Draco?" I asked him

"No I am worried about me needing to make up a stupid excuse that she is not going to believe, and it's not like I can be mean and send her away, because of the truce we made"

"I know, I'm going to get some breakfast do you want me to grab anything?" I said going over to the door that led to the kitchen

"No I actually like to walk down to the Great Hall and eat with people, not up here all alone in this stuffy place"

"It's not stuffy and besides I eat on the terrace not in here do you think I am crazy" I said pointing to the balcony that we had just off the common room. "It's much nicer out there"

"Hermione just come down" he said "please?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked him "Why?"

"Please, you only ever leave this place for class, it's not healthy" he said. He really was worried about me, we have only been friends for a few days and he is already trying to keep me safe.

"Fine, I will come down, but I will not enjoy it" I said. I grabbed my bag for the day and walked over to the portrait where he was standing. "Let's go Malfoy" I said jokingly

"Funny, Granger" he said back I laughed, we walked down to the great hall and we went in at different time to keep up appearances. With him going first I waited outside until I knew he would be sitting, and twice I had to hide from people I did not want to see, Harry and Ron and Parkinson and her gang of girls.

Taking a deep breath I pulled the doors open and walked inside, I knew a lot of eyes were on me, for I have not been in there for a few days and I am pretty sure people were talking about me. "Hermione, I haven't seen you in like forever"

"It's only been since yesterday Lavender" I said "in Charms"

"Yes I know that but I mean in here" she said "you never come to eat anymore"

"No I don't like eating in here, I eat in my room"

"Hermione, people have been talking about you" Parvati said joining in the conversation she was having with another girl whom of which I did not know her name.

"What have they been saying?" I asked curiously, surely I would have heard something

"Well they believe that your like anorexic or something because you haven't been seen outside of class since the first day, and the fact that you clearly lost like 30 pounds over the summer"

"Thanks for noticing" I said through my teeth "But I am not an anorexic, I eat, trust me, Ginny can vogue for me right Gin?"

"I guess so although I have only eaten with you twice" Ginny said sitting down with us "The rumours only started last night but they spread like wild fire"

"I see, and none of you could stop it?"

"Hermione it's not like that" Lavender said

"We tried I mean come on we're your friends but" Parvati said

"They kept asking for proof" Lavender added

"And since we can't provide people with proof they don't believe" Ginny finished and looked behind me "us"

"Hermione can we talk to you?" a manly voice said from behind me "uh in the hall"

"We are in a hall boys" I snapped "but fine go outside" I got up and spoke a soft goodbye to the girls and I glared at Malfoy who was watching the whole little confrontation of my friends. I walked outside and into an area that wouldn't be full of people. I waited impatiently for them to start while we were talking I wasn't eating so I am hungry "Well you wanted to talk to me remember"

"Hermione we are sorry" Harry said slowly

"Sorry for what?" I asked them

"Well for keeping an eye on you"

"An eye?" I snapped "it wasn't an eye, it was _both_ eyes it was both ears and it was your brains too, do you even realize that this is NEWT year, you focus on protecting me when I don't need to be protected, first of all like I said before I do not need to be protected I for one have nothing to worry about I won't be attacked here at school and secondly I did not become Head Girl by allowing you two to protect me all the time. I became Head Girl because I was able to protect myself. You two don't seem to realize that I am a big girl, I can take care of myself and unless I ask for your help do not offer it alright?"

"Hermione listen" Ron said "we were about you and Malf—

"No I will not Ronald, you need to listen, Malfoy can't do anything to me"

"Why not? Just like you he was able to achieve head boy status through protection" Harry said

"He can't do anything mean to me or he will lose his position" I explained "it was a rule set for the two of us, we are not allowed to call each other names at all and we have to be civil to each other, so if that is all you are worried about then you are clearly mistaken"

"Hermione I am sorry but I had this dream where someone came after you, and tried to kill you all I could do was watch as you just took this curse and it wasn't the killing curse either it was something else, the weirdest thing was is that you were at a concert"

"Harry thanks for your concern but I don't go to concerts"

"Hermione you were there, and this figure killed you" he said "Don't you understand"

"Of course I understand and I also know how to get around that, I just won't go to any concerts" I said and I heard footsteps behind me

"Granger" I turned to see Malfoy and friends.

"What is it?" I asked him, from the corner of my eyes I could see Harry and Ron glaring

"Number 1" he said it was code for Savannah

"I know I am on it, just go take care of Number 3" I said which basically meant that I got it I don't need help. He nodded and walked away.

"What was that? You have code words with Malfoy?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron, it allows us to talk about Head duties without anyone else figuring them out, all the Head Boy and Girl have them it's a system that was created to keep the duties secret."

"Well this has been interesting but we have to get to transfig" Harry said looking at his watch "Hermione please don't be mad at us anymore, we aren't the Golden Trio without you"

"Harry I am not mad, I was annoyed" I said "but now I am good I guess. Let's go to Transfiguration." We walked to transfiguration with our arms linked. Our bags hung behind us as we walked, they caught me up on the stuff that had happened in the few days I had been alone. We walked to the doors of class and stood outside laughing and talking about the stupidest things that Ron had done over the summer because we never said what we had did. When professor McGonagall had finally opened the doors for class the three of us were like we never even had a fight. I was relieved though I had my boys back, my brothers. Never anything more and we knew that.

"Class today we will be learning about DNA transfigurations" she said and I smiled this was something I knew much about having studied it during my sixth year. I looked over to Malfoy who looked at me. "Now what is a DNA transfiguration?" she asked and several people raised their hand but not me I didn't feel like answering the question.

"It is where the person, usually Aurors, changed their appearance completely right down to the DNA, this way if they are fingerprinted as their disguise they can't be found" a Slytherin answered.

"Partially, what else?" she asked "Mr. Malfoy"

"It is where the person changes their code around so they are able to have a different personality as well as appearance, they basically become a different person all together, it particularly useful when someone has two different identities and they are trying to hide one of them"

"Why would someone want to hide an identity?" she asked

"Well if they wanted to hide something, a secret of some sort. I don't know maybe that person is like famous and they wanted to lead a normal life I guess they would use this technique" Lavender replied, I looked at her in almost shock but I was able to keep it hidden from view.

"That is very good Miss Brown" she said and then magically wrote on the board all about these kind of spells. We spent the next hour copying notes about these things and she just kept lecturing of them, their importance, their consequences, their rewards, their side effects. She emphasized the bad more than the good for roughly the whole hour and then let us go, but not without assigning a two foot essay as homework on the different things DNA Transfiguration can change.

"Great, just what I need, this is so not the night to have homework"

"Why is that?" Harry asked curiously

"I have to patrol tonight" I said lying completely tonight was the Media appearance I did not want homework, but with the rate of today going I knew it wasn't going to be good. It was a really good thing that tonight was a Friday.

"Granger can I talk to you for a second?" Malfoy asked me "guys go on ahead, its Head stuff" he told his friends and they walked past going to Magical Creatures.

"Sure, guys go one ahead I'll be fine, save me a seat a good spot in magical creatures" I said they nodded and kept walking. "What is it?"

"About that dream" he said

"What about it, it's just a stupid dream he had" I said "Wait how did you know about that were you eavesdropping?"

"Yes, listen, how are you going to stay away from concerts?"

"I don't know, I am going to have to find a way or get a magical bodyguard, listen after class I will find Brianna and talk to her about it okay?"

"No don't get Caldwell into this, it's none of her business, you need to tell Weasley"

"Why do you want me to tell her so bad?" I asked him

"I know she can protect you where Potter, Weasley and I cannot"

"Malfoy, seriously I don't need stupid protection" I said "and besides if I have her come along she would be photographed as well that is a little to close for me"

"True but if you used the same spell you use on yourself that should do it wouldn't it?"

"Maybe, I don't know I would have to think about it" I said

"Hermione!!" I heard a very familiar voice coming down the hall

"Brianna, I was just talking about you" I said

"I hope it was all good, Hello Draco" she said happily

"Caldwell"

"So, about question 6?"

"Nope I can only have me"

"Aww why, what if I just told Dumbledore—"

"Brianna. Listen, for now it just has to be me alright? I have to get to class, we will talk later alright" I said and Malfoy and I walked to Magical Creatures silently but quickly because we were already 10 minutes late.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	7. First Media Appearance

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you. the song is not mine as well it belongs to Taylor Swift it is called I'd Lie.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Chapter 7: First Media Appearance**

The rest of the day went along smoothly I wasn't interrupted by anything, I had Harry and Ron back and we were set. The worse part was when they asked me if I wanted to watch their Quidditch practice this evening. I had gently told them that I had some head duties to do but if I finish early (most likely not. I hate Quidditch) I would join them.

After class I did not go to dinner like all the other students, I even pulled Malfoy along so to prove that I had head duties. He was not happy. I was keeping him from my dinner and it meant that once again I did not tell them.

Once in the common room I am pretty sure he grabbed food from the kitchens and ate it in the Hallway. I knew he would keep my secret because of the spell. He would keep it, but he wouldn't be happy about it.

"Hermione!!" he hollered

"What is it?" I yelled back

"I need someone to talk to about this it's driving me crazy"

"I know Draco, but you just have to bear with me for a tonight I promise after the media thing I will tell her alright?"

"Fine, but what about tonight I don't want to stay cooped up here"

"That you're going to have to figure out" I said I was trying to find my clothes for tonight, again I was digging through my closet.

"Hermione" he said appearing at my doorway

"Yes?" I looked at him

"I need to talk to my best friend"

"Then call him up here" I said not really realizing what he was referring to.

"We let our best friends on the one secret why not the other"

"Draco listen to me" I said standing up "I can't have to many people knowing at the moment not until I can find a way to shield myself"

"Hermione, you already did that" he stated "Do you not trust your best friend or mine?"

"Draco please I need to get ready, tomorrow Saturday we will tell them together okay?"

"Fine" he said giving in. one thing he found out about me was that I can be as stubborn as a horse when it comes to Savannah. "I am going to get Blaise have fun at your thing"

"Don't worry I will" I said and he left my doorway and I am pretty sure the Hallway altogether. I quickly found my dress and got dressed then I went to the door that Dumbledore recently created to allow me quick access to his office. I opened it slowly and I saw that he has people in his office, I quickly transfigured my dress to my uniform and walked in. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Miss Granger what can I help you with?" he asked and the people he was with turned in their chairs to look at me. They seemed intrigued.

"It's a Private Matter sir" I said looking at the two of them, he seemed to get the idea.

"Gentle men will you excuse us for a second" he said they nodded and left.

"Who were they? They seemed intrigued"

"They were the two head people of those paparazzi; they were trying to interview the students"

"And it didn't help that I appeared out of nowhere"

"Yes that didn't help much" he said "Now what is it?"

"Tonight is a Media Thing"

"Oh alright here" he said and he waved his arm. Nothing happened "You now have a fireplace in the Hallway to floo with, but it will only be there for tonight, this way the media people will not suspect you, go out my office doors and go the long way to your dorm." He said and I nodded and left his office

"You may go back in gentlemen sorry for the intrusion" I said sweetly, I turned to go down the stairs and smirked. I walked all the way to the Hallway, without seeing anyone.

"Hermione I thought you had already left"

"I did but I had a little run in with paparazzi in Dumbledore's office"

"I see, that sucks, go quickly though Blaise is just upstairs in my room and he won't be up there long" I nodded transfigured my clothes back then flooed.

I landed immediately in my dressing room, "You can't be in here!!" I heard a voice say

"Excuse me?" I said flashing my backstage pass

"Alright" they said and walked away. I did a quick sweep for any cameras there was nothing so I quickly turned to Savannah,

"Make-up!!" I yelled and someone came running

"Savannah!! We didn't even know you were in the building" the make-up person said walking swiftly to me. "All hands Savannah is in the building" she said and within seconds several people surrounded me with things. The whole make-up team, the hair team, my bodyguards and even Brianna.

"Brianna?" I asked

"Hi Savannah, you didn't really think that it was going to be just you? Did you?" she said smiling I should have known. "I talked to the Headmaster to allow me to go as well" I nodded, they were re-straightening my hair.

"I see" I said that was all I could say for mainly the hair and make-up team were pulling at me

"Besides chicky, we had a deal" she added and walked over to the other room.

"Savannah, why are you so late? And where did you come from? No one saw you enter the building" my manager asked frantically

"I just sorta slipped in, I had a lot of traffic coming here so I was a bit late"

"A bit late!! A bit she says. Savannah you missed sound check, you missed your practices and your time cues" she hollered

"Listen! I am at school now and if you can't deal with that then fine we will only do concerts on holiday"

"No Savannah we can't do that you need to stay in the public eye, you don't want people to forget you" she said "Just try to here on time next time"

"Listen I can't, I can't leave the school until 4 then I have an hour drive so unless you make everything much later I am going to be late" I explained "I'm a popstar we do that"

"Arrggg" she screamed "you are hopeless!!!" she stormed away. A voice went over the intercom _'Savannah on stage 5 minutes'_

"Hey Bri. What is this anyways?"

"An award show Sav, you are performing tonight"

"Really which song am I singing?" I said getting up from my chair we started walking to the area where I was supposed to come out at.

"Well if you were here for sound check you would know"

"Brianna, tell me" I demanded she always did this to me

"You are singing I'd Lie now go" she said.

'_Introducing this summer's newest popstar Savannah singing her latest single I'd Lie_' the whole crowd cheered and applauded and I walked onstage. The music started and I waited for me cue rocking to the rhythm.

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favourite songs

And I could tell you  
His favourite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favourite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favourite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
Don't you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

As the music faded away the cheers rose from the shadowed crowd. From what I could see anyways were flashes on the camera and the blinding lights that shone upon the stage from where I stood. "Thank-you all, that song is very special to me, it is about a real boy which many of my latest songs are about, I love you all you are such great fans" I said and waved them all until I got off the stage. '_Savannah's I'd Lie has been nominated for the summer's top pop song having premiered and stayed in the top five charts since its release 5 weeks ago'_

After the show many stars were backstage with the performers and a lot of media, it seemed to me that the attention was pretty much spread out amongst the celebrities but still to me I had way to many to handle. "Savannah that was awesome, you sang that with so much passion. Can you tell me if this boy these songs are about are from your school or not?" one of the media people asked

"No they are not, just a boy, of course in the songs I changed his name to be something different to protect him as well as I"

"Brianna, do you know this boy Savannah is talking about"

"Yeah I guess, I know all of her guy friends, although I am not quite sure who this particular one is" she said "I'm sure I will figure it out, sooner or later"

"Savannah is your next single going to be about this mystery boy?" another media person asked

"You'll just have to wait and see" I said smiling to the cameras

"Savannah!!! What do you say to the accusations that you are a man??" a third person asked

"They are definitely not true, it was just some rumour someone made up to sell a story, I am girl, no worries about that"

"Brianna, do you think that now you have had a taste of the famous life you would like to join it too?"

"No way, there is way to much pressure, I see how much my friend goes through, there is no way I want to be in that just yet, maybe when I get out of school, but not at the moment I don't even see how Savannah can manage"

"It's hard believe me" I added in

"Savannah Brianna this is for the both of you" another said and we looked at the male "how is it that you two manage to come from your boarding school unnoticed by anybody to attend these appearances?"

"Well first of all, we are very clever" Brianna said

"Secondly, since we started school a few days ago this has only been the first appearance" I added.

"Plus we had to persuade the headmaster of our schools to allow us to attend these things, for me it was easy" Brianna said

"It was pretty easy for me" I said

"Thank-you girls, enjoy school" the first one said.

"They are going to find some way to twist the story" Brianna said

"Of course don't they always" I added and we walked to the place where I was to set the port key that Dumbledore has given Brianna for our return. We had to set it in a park, that was supposed to be very wooded. "Bri, I think we are being followed" I said "I heard something."

"I don't see anyone" she said turning around.

"There's something there" I said "I'm sure of it. Who are you?" I called into the darkness "Show your self" I yelled and I heard a twig snap on the ground.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there. Only reviews get another chapter, though I don't have a limit really probably somewhere around 10


	8. Wizard Bodyguards

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you.

Authors Note: First of all I want to Thank ALL of my reviewers; even the flamers. Your comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated and will be taken into account for my next chapter.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

**Chapter 8: My Wizard Bodyguards**

"Show yourself. I will not ask you again!!" I demanded

"I am sorry, Miss. My name is Tonks, I am an Auror, Dumbledore sent me to guard you from unwanted people" she said coming into view, phew he didn't tell anyone this will be easier than I thought.

"I'm Savannah as you know and this is my right hand girl Brianna" I introduced us. "How do we know you are really Tonks and that Dumbledore sent you?"

"Here a letter from Dumbledore, unopened and unread for your safety of course, and to prove that I am Tonks would this be of any help" she said and willed her hair lime green and her nose to turn to a beak. I always loved that face she made in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. I gave the letter a once over and nodded.

"This is Dumbledore's handwriting and it is the way he speaks alright I will allow you to come along with us, although we are only going back to Hogwarts"

"By the portkey?" she asked, we nodded "At the moment that is not a good idea, I am to Apparate you two to Hogsmeade"

"Why? Why can't we use the portkey?"

"Well Sa-van-nah" she said almost like she knew something "the portkey network is being watched as well as the floo network so there is no way for you two to get back to Hogwarts safely tonight."

"How did you know?" Brianna asked

"Please, the paparazzi are all around Hogwarts grounds secondly you are Brianna, you barely hide yourself which means that you savannah here must go to the same school, even though you two act as though you go to different schools it is quite clear that you go to the same school" she explained "You two are smart but not clever enough in that way"

"But Tonks how are we going to get in" Brianna asked

"A secret passage, it's known to very few people. The Media idiots won't even know we were there"

"Tonks" I stopped "I can't go walking around Hogwarts like Savannah, and I can't really show you the real me"

"It's alright Hermione you can trust me" she said and we both gasped. She laughed "the face I showed you was the proof it was you, you make this face when you see something you completely enjoy, and I know for a fact that, that face is one of your favourites." She explained and added "Because of the face I knew"

"Clever Tonks" she said and we Apparated, right into the basement of Honeydukes Sweetshop, she searched around a little before opening a secret door that was slightly covered by boxes and a rug corner. "Ah here we go, Hermione change back first" she said I nodded and waved my hand over my face again in the same circular motion as before and I became Hermione again. We climbed down into the passage way and she recovered the tunnel using a little see through magic. It was very advanced magic for Aurors to erase all evidence of someone having been there. We followed the tunnel all the way up to the third floor corridor behind the one-eyed witch. When we opened the door, waiting there was Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Brianna exclaimed "We made it back safe"

"What's wrong professor?" I asked, he didn't look happy

"Well Miss Granger, the permission I gave was for you only, not for miss Caldwell here"

"What? Brianna you told me he let you come along after a lot of convincing" I asked her, she looked shaky

"I'm sorry, but it's not fair we had a deal" Brianna said

"Miss Caldwell you will receive a month's detention with Professor Snape for leaving school grounds without permission.

"What about Hermione?"

"What about it, she had permission to leave and frankly she did not lie to her friends as to why she was off the grounds either" he said "Now off to bed with you" he said and she walked away quickly muttering to herself.

"Miss Granger, we need to speak in the Hallway immediately" he said urgently and we rushed off to the Head Hallway. We walked in and Tonks stayed outside for she was never a Head Student so to her we walked through a solid wall that she can not enter. We scurried to the common room and quickly entered.

"Draco!! Come down here" I hollered and he stepped out his door.

"Hermione your back how was it?" he asked coming down the stairs cheerfully then he noticed Dumbledore "Hello Headmaster" Draco said straightening up.

"Draco is there anyone else in here?" I asked him.

"No I was studying. Blaise left a little while ago and Ginny never came" he told.

"Good, now what was it you wanted to say professor?" I asked turning to him.

"First of all, I would like to say that Miss Caldwell will be punished for leaving grounds without permission".

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Brianna left the grounds without asking, she didn't have a pass or anything, and she tricked me in believing that Dumbledore allowed her to come along" I explained to him, he nodded in understanding.

"Anyways, she will be punished and that bet that you had with her will no longer be in effect, of course she has the spell right?" Dumbledore asked, I nodded "Good this way your secret will be safe. Now secondly, about Tonks, I want her to be your magical bodyguard"

"Why? I already have bodyguards" I asked.

"Yes you do, but you have _muggle_ bodyguards, ones that can't go into the magical world where you also are famous, you need an Auror to protect you some more."

"Why do I need all this protection, just because I am a popstar does not mean that I need protection, Draco's protecting me, Harry's protecting me, the entire Weasley clan is protecting me, my parents protect me, you protect me, my bodyguards protect me. I'm sorry professor, if you haven't noticed I am Head Girl and I do know how to protect myself"

"Yes I know that but—"

"No professor, I hate this, I wish I never told anyone and took a sabbatical or something from my popstar life this is ridiculous" I interrupted loudly

"Miss Granger please, listen to me—"

"Yes professor" I stopped.

"All these people you mentioned are trying to protect you because they love you; they feel a need to protect you while you are in this transitional time"

"Transitional time?" I asked "I'm not going through a transition and besides the Weasley's and Harry do not even know about me being Savannah"

"Exactly, they don't want to protect you because you are Savannah but because you are Hermione Granger, the person they have spent the last 6 years with"

"Professor what exactly does this have to do with me?" Draco asked I looked at him, I almost forgot he was in this conversation.

"That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Mr. Malfoy I would appreciate it if you too would accompany Miss Granger on her public appearances."

"Excuse me!!" we both said at the same time, "Professor if I don't agree with Tonks being a magical bodyguard why in the world would I agree with Draco as one?" I asked "No offence Draco"

"None taken, I was wonder the same thing"

"Miss Granger we need you to cooperate with this, you will leave at a different time than them and then they will meet you there"

"What about Head duties?"

"Your media appearances are already arranged around that schedule"

"Yes, my schedule not Draco's"

"We can fix that" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Miss Granger, for the protection of you and the magical world you need to do this"

"Why do I need to do it?"

"Well you are the first popstar to be in both worlds, eventually you will have to choose which world you want to be in, but for now the whole magical world is in jeopardy if even the slightest thing happened, do you understand that" he explained "I am not here to protect just you, but we have to make sure that everything goes smoothly every time or the muggles will figure out of the magical world. Do you understand me?"

"Yes professor" Draco and I said again at the same time.

"Good, so you will do it?"

"Yes professor" we said once more at the same time and he smiled. "Now I must get going, goodnight" he said and got up but not before adding, "Miss Granger, you do have Tonks under the spell, correct?" I nodded and he nodded and left hastily.

I went to my room grabbed one of my magical books and started to write in it. This book was another thing that I developed it is like a muggle dictionary but only the owner and writer can read it. "I understand now why Dumbledore was trying to get so much protection for me, it wasn't just for me, and he knows that I can take care of myself, it's just the situation I am in. I am so stupid I didn't even realize that the slightest mistake can completely reveal the magical world to the muggles. In a few of my magical concerts I use magical things spells and charms to add effect but in the muggle ones I use muggle things which make sense to me anyways. I added Draco and Tonks to my long list of protectors and bodyguards, now I have 12 and only two can be in the magical world, now that I think about it that really wasn't a smart decision on my part, I'm kind of glad that Dumbledore was looking out on my behalf and thinking of that, and I truly am sorry for yelling at all those people who tried to help me and Savannah, it was really great of him. Now that Draco has joined my "entourage" it feels weird, like he is no longer my working partner or my secret friend, he is someone only beside me to keep me out of trouble. I really don't know what to do anymore…." I stopped writing and thought; I loved writing out my thoughts of the day and the knowledge that no one else could read it was a significant plus. I decided to end my writing there for it was almost midnight and I was surprisingly tired. I shut off my light and crawled into my bed. I was ready for what Saturday would bring me.

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

So how do you like it? Is it worth updating? Please review and tell me. You know it's that bluish purple button down in the corner there.


	9. Ginny and Blaise

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the unknown characters, anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

Thank-you to all of my reviewers your comments are greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 9: Savannah to Ginny and Blaise**

The weeks went by and nothing had really happened in classes we learned spells that I already knew. All the "Savannah" stuff was going smoothly and with Draco and Tonks there it helped, a lot. Of course I had to do a lot of explaining to my muggle bodyguards, they seemed to understand. Unfortunately the _media_ did not and now basically _all_ of Europe _and_ the wizarding world believe that I am dating Draco. To them it is weird to have a 17 year old bodyguard; they obviously did not take into account that he is the top of his class. The weird thing was that Draco was cool with it. At least, I believed he was cool with it for if he wasn't, he didn't show it.

I think or believe it was mostly because he was getting as much "good" publicity as I was which made him happy. The more "good" publicity he received in the wizarding world, made the wizarding world look more at _him_ and not at his father's "dealings" with the dark arts. Anyways in two days will be my or Savannah's premiere concert in a school. Professor Dumbledore had decided to allow me to play in a setting that I am used to and also it would give the students another reason why the wizarding media was surrounding the school. Students were questioned daily about who I [Savannah was, or any little guesses or tidbits they knew about me [Savannah.

I have a problem though, how am I supposed to be there as me, and be there as Savannah. I definitely have a problem. The thing is I have a perfect plan, its just I haven't told anyone else, Draco and I have been so caught up with the Savannah stuff that we haven't told Ginny and Blaise and if I want my plan to work I have to tell them and soon.

"Draco!!" I hollered through our common room, I had just came back from my walk and he came out from his room "It's time" I didn't have to say much more, he just knew, especially since for the last few weeks I have been doing it every single day. I knew that with the concert drawing close they would be needed for my plan to work out.

"Finally" he said coming down the stairs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes I am ready; I mean I have to be, I am supposed to be Hermione and Savannah at the same time right?"

"Yes that is correct, so I am guessing you have a plan?"

"Yes and it requires both of them"

"Alright, you get Ginny, I'll get Blaise" he said walking towards the portrait that led to the Slytherin common room; he was going to take the fast way.

"You _are_ sure about this?" he said before walking through "once I go through there is no turning back." he warned.

"Yes I am ready, after all this time, I _am_ ready"

"Okay?" He said and left, that way I could not change my mind. I got up and walked slowly to the hallway, I was in no hurry to get to the Gryffindor common room. I mean I could have used the portrait in the Head Common room but I decided not to. I wanted to walk, the old fashioned way. In no short time I was—unfortunately—there and entering the common room, a place I haven't visited in a long while. The people here have changed a lot.

"Hermione?" someone said "What are you doing here? We haven't seen you in a long time"

"Hi Neville, I have been very busy with head duties and stuff, I should visit more I'm sorry."

"That's alright, how are your classes going?" he asked "Are you excited for Friday?"

"Of course I am who isn't?" I asked and he just smiled "I'm really sorry Neville but I have to find Ginny, do you know where she is?"

"Of course, she's in her dorm I think, I'll see you around" he said, I nodded and went up to the girls dormitory. It was only Ginny in there, lucky me.

"Hi Hermione, no offence or anything but what are you doing here?" Ginny said "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just I need you to come with me" I said and I turned and walked down the stairs without another word, I knew she would follow me, and she did. I said no words, I looked around the common room, it was basically empty, so we walked over to a portrait of a lion and walked through it straight to the head common room. Draco and Blaise were already there, waiting on opposite couches.

"What took you so long? Your not getting cold feet are you?" Draco asked me he seemed almost concerned.

"No I'm alright, I'm nervous but I'm good" I said, both Blaise and Ginny looked at us weirdly. I think the friendship that we have still bothers the two of them. Ginny sat down beside Blaise and I sat on the opposite couch, beside Draco.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione and I have something to tell you both" Draco started

"Are you together?" Ginny asked quickly, Blaise was staying really quiet.

"No Ginny they aren't, Draco is dating Savannah" Blaise said slowly "Remember the daily prophet for like the last month"

"Right, good because I don't think Hermione would like dating someone who's dating someone else, nor do I believe that Draco is that sort of person"

"Hello we're right here" I said, "Listen, Draco and I are not dating nor are he and Savannah"

"How do you know that Hermione?" Ginny asked

"Isn't obvious Ginny?" Blaise asked her

"What?" she asked back.

"Hermione is Savannah" Blaise stated simply

"What?! That's preposterous; she hates all information having to do with Savannah"

"Yeah that is because she has already lived everything, isn't obvious?"

"Apparently not." she said.

"Look at it this way, Hermione hates all information having to do with Savannah right?" she nodded, Draco and I just listened to him, I was trying to figure out how he knew because it definitely wasn't Draco who told him for he still knows "And whenever there is a Savannah thing, Hermione and Draco are no where in the school right, you remember the time they weren't here" again she nodded, "well I figured it out, there is only a Savannah thing when Hermione doesn't have patrol. And whenever Draco is at a Savannah thing with her, Hermione is also no where in the castle."

"Really?" Ginny asked

"Yes, I have been putting clues together for like two months and now I am guessing is why they both brought us here, to tell us" he said "am I right?" he looked at me.

"Oh my god" Draco said "how, err uh, what, err, umm" basically he was speechless.

"Well Blaise, I have to say that is really great detective work and yes, you are correct I am Savannah," I said slowly, "I'm sorry for not telling you Ginny, I really wanted tell you, but I just couldn't, I was nervous, I am not sure of anything anymore" I said quickly.

"Hermione," Ginny sighed "I forgive you for not telling me, and I am glad that you did and I did not find out by accident" I nodded but said nothing, "I also understand why you had to tell Draco, but," I motioned for her to go on, we were all listening intently to her "What are you going to do for Friday?"

"Thank-you Ginny, for one thing" I said now it was my turn to speak obviously, "and secondly you wouldn't find out by accident for the secret that surrounds the truth about me." Both Blaise and Ginny looked at me questionably, so I had to explain once again, "I have a spell on me for anyone who knows" they nodded, "Basically if you attempt to tell anyone who I truly am, you will not be able to get it out and you would forget immediately" again they both nodded, Draco stayed very quiet through this whole endeavour, so I continued "I figure, Blaise, that you were able to tell us because you had suspicions of who I was but you did not have the truth, I guess you found a fault in my master plan, I should really fix that."

"Who else knows?" Ginny blurted out "I mean we aren't like the last ones right?, I know we're not the first but who else knows"

"You, Blaise, Draco, Brianna Caldwell, Dumbledore and Tonks" I said listing them off on my fingers.

"Why does Tonks know?" Ginny asked

"She's one of my bodyguards, Dumbledore hired her for me, she lives here in the castle"

"Who's Tonks?" Blaise asked

"Our cousin" Draco said, "My mother's sister's daughter, she's a halfblood"

"Bellatrix?" Blaise asked shocked

"No the other one Andromeda" Draco corrected

"Right she married that muggle Tod or something" Blaise said

"It's Tom I think?" Draco asked

"Guys its Ted, he's very nice" Ginny corrected. "Anyways, about Friday?" she said getting us back on track.

"As for Friday, Hermione says she has a plan but she has yet to reveal it" Draco added

"I was getting there" I told him "the plan is the whole reason why we had to tell you, not that we weren't going to eventually, but it's the reason why we had to do it now" I said rambling.

"Hermione just tell us already" Ginny said

"Basically my plan is this…."

\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\

I am really sorry for the cliffhanger and the short chapter, I had to end it there for plot purposes.


	10. Christmas Dance Part I

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot and the character's you don't recognize from the series. Everything else belongs to the artist of the song or J.K. Rowling...

I am very sorry for the long wait. This is the third last chapter I believe I hope you enjoy... my exams are finally over so i am able to get back on to this story and my others... it is now summer vacation for me so besides work i will be mostly free.

Again please enjoy.

**Chapter 10: The Christmas Concert Part I**

"Hermione I don't think we can do this?" Ginny asked me, we were getting ready for the concert in a side room made only for Savannah, yesterday, she well I made a big entrance in front of the entire school. Dumbledore had formed a little dressing room for me and allows only a few people entrance.

"Yes you can, trust me just follow the plan" I told them. Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and I were sitting on the couches in my little room.

"Hermione are you sure this is going to work?" Draco asked.

"Well yeah I believe so as long as you are completely convincing we should be able to do it. It will all work out"

"Alright, now go out there and introduce me" I shoved them out the door.

Draco's POV

"Hey guys, everyone having fun?" there were murmurs of yes and no.

"Geez Granger, depressing much? I know what this crowd needs" I said, they were pretty depressing and so was she. The crowd started up a chant of Savannah Savannah Savannah you get the drill "that's right, I well we would like to introduce the girl who needs no introduction Savannah!" I said I sounded like an idiot but they obviously bought it.

"Let's hear it for Savannah!!" she said and we got off the stage.

Hermione's POV

"Wow Draco really sounds like a dork out there" I told myself listening to him. But once he finally called me, or I called me I went out.

"Hey everybody, wasn't that a lame introduction, don't worry Draco I am just messing with you" I said I smiled. "Ok well I am going to get this started; this first song is a new one and one of my favourites. It's dedicated to my stupid ex-boyfriend and it's called Picture to Burn I hope you like it."

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'll tell mine you're gay  
And by the way..._

_I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
Planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health..._

_'cause I hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard_

_I really really hate that  
Stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn..._

While I was singing I was looking out into the crowd and for once it was weird to see the people there, mainly because I was looking at myself on the dance floor with Harry and Ron, I was happy that my plan was going well, but it will really be put to the test afterwards I just hope we can answer the questions correctly. "Here is another song from my newest CD, this is about another ex-boyfriend of mine who really didn't know what he got himself into, it's called Never Again, please enjoy"

_I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green  
I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me  
I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well  
Could you tell, by the flames that burned your words_

_I never read your letter  
'Cos I knew what you'd say  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Try and make it all OK_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
She may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you  
A trophy wife, oh how cute  
Ignorance is bliss  
But when your day comes, and he's through with you  
And he'll be through with you  
You'll die together but alone_

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face  
Give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you do  
And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
Never again_

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

_Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never_

_Does it hurt to know I'll never be there  
Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere  
It was you, who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know  
You knew exactly what you do And don't say, you simply lost your way  
They may believe you but I never will  
I never will  
I never will_

_Never again_

Ginny seemed to be having a lot of fun with Harry and Ron, it saddened me to no end but I didn't show it, I was Savannah at this point and not Hermione, Hermione was down there with Harry and Ron and Ginny. "Wow that was a good one" I told the crowd, "Before I became famous sometimes my boyfriends didn't understand, I guess now that I am they came crawling back and that is when I made those two songs" more cheers came up and I heard a "Savannah I love you!!" from a few people, I smiled knowing fully who they were. "I'm going to slow it down a bit now and give your feet some rest, this one is about another guy, but not one who I have dated but someone I want to date, he just doesn't seem to realize that I like him so much, this is also from my new CD if you know the words don't be afraid to sing with me it's called Teardrops on My Guitar, enjoy"

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

I smiled into the crowd it seems the couples were out there dancing to it, I was glad I even saw the professors dancing to it as well, I saw Ginny dancing with Harry, and Hermione dancing with Ron, I seriously hope it is only a friend thing, if not I am going to kill her. "Now that you are all rested I'm going to move to a little faster pace, this song is from my first and self-titled CD, it's about me from before I became Savannah, I was just a plain ordinary girl being taunted by the most popular girl in my school it's called Girl Next Door and since its an older song sing along if you know the words"

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin  
Perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her_

_She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutant  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her_

_She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk  
I'm sleepin on the floor  
She's Miss America and  
I'm just the girl next door  
Oh... I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feelin' sorry for myself myself myself  
I spend all my time wishin' that I was someone else_

_She's the prom queen  
I'm in the marching band  
She's a cheerleader  
I'm sittin in the stands  
I get a little bit  
she gets a little more  
She's Miss America...She's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm just the girl  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
I'm just the girl next door_

I was glad that I saw many people singing along to the song, and I was glad that people actually knew the words, I while I was singing too I gazed down at my enemy Pansy Parkinson and she was singing to it, she had no idea that the song was mainly about her, she was very pretty now in seventh year and I am terribly jealous of her as she is of me, I still get picked on by her but I just brush her off, I know she is just jealous and I would really love to see her face, if she just knew who I really was.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/

i hope you enjoyed it... please review... the next chapter will be up April 25th


	11. Christmas Dance Part II

Chapter 11: The Christmas Concert Part II

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you.

Authors Note: like i said two chapters uploaded once i was done exams... here is the second chapter... please enjoy

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

**Chapter 11: The Christmas Concert Part II**

"My next song is something very dear to me; this is my most recent break-up, with a boy I was really in love with this boy, and we were very good friends unfortunately all that changed because of life, it's called I Gotta Go My Own Way, it's a sad song but it's upbeat"

_I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us doesn't seem right…these days  
Life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try  
Somehow the plan is always rearranged  
It's so hard to say  
But I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay…_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday. _

_But at least for now  
I gotta go my own wayDon't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time  
Another color turns to grey  
And it's just too hard…to watch it all…slowly fade away  
I'm leavin' today  
'Cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday. _

_But at least for now  
I gotta go my own wayWhat about us? What about everything we've been through?  
What about trust?  
You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_What about me?  
What am I supposed to do…  
I gotta leave but I'll miss you _

_I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday. _

_But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

_I've got to move on, and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this world someday. _

_But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way_

_I gotta go…my own way_

"This next song is about me, it's a little conceited but its fun, it's called Waste Your Time on Me, it is basically the theme song to all celebrities, you'll see why."

_You know that I've got something special  
I feel so lucky to be me, you'll see  
Some people say that I'm a princess running wild  
But don't waste your time with them, just look into my eyes_

_Cause now you're under my spell and I'm not gonna set you free  
But you can hitch a ride on my star  
Ya better believe that I want you and you need me  
It's time to make some history  
So, why'd you have to go and waste your time on her?  
Waste your time on me  
Yeah, me  
Waste your time on me  
Yeah, yeah_

_Ah, ah, ah  
Some people say that I'm superficial  
Ah, ah, But that's a compliment to me  
Because...I'd rather be a super something than a boring anything else  
Just take one look at me and throw your heart in the wishing well, cause I'm your Jezebel_

_Now I'm under your skin and I'm not gonna set you free  
But you can hitch a ride on my star  
Ya better believe that I want you and you need me  
It's time to make some history  
Why'd you have to go and waste your time on her?  
Waste your time on me  
Yeah, me  
Waste your time on me  
Yeah, yeah  
Ah, ah, ah_

_Hit the top, you're the first lady  
Blow it up cause you're the bomb baby  
Break a leg, sing your song lady  
Knock 'em dead and bring it on baby_

_I want to save the whale and start a charity  
But just as long as I can keep all eyes on me_

_Now your under my spell and I'm not gonna set you free  
But you can hitch a ride on my star  
Ya better believe that I want you and you need me  
It's time to make some history  
I'll blow your mind, don't spend your time on D list personalities  
Forget the rest, cause I'm the best, turn on the highs and worship me  
Why'd you have to go and waste your time on her?  
Waste your time on me_

_Cheer's went all through the hall and I could see the paparazzi already in the hall, it also meant that my time was almost up, and it was almost time to put the plan into the biggest test. "I'm going to slow this next one down a little bit, it's called Wasted for obvious reasons, and one of my many break-up I'm over you songs"._

_Standin' at the back door she tried to make it fast  
One tear hit the hardwood it fell like broken glass  
She said, "sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back.  
Let's face it."_

_For one split second she almost turned around  
But that would be like pourin' raindrops back into a cloud  
So she took another step, and said "I see the way out,  
And I'm gonna take it."_

_I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
Waitin'  
To wake up one day and find that I let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_Another glass of whiskey but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He said "it's time to be a man and stop livin' for yesterday  
Gotta face it..."_

_Cuz I don't wanna spend my life jaded _

_waitin'  
To wake up one day and find that I let all these years go by  
WastedOh, I don't wanna keep on wishin'  
Missin'  
The still of the morning the color of the night  
I ain't spendin' no more time  
Wasted_

_She kept drivin' along till the moon and the sun were floatin' side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear for the first time in awhile... yeah..._

_Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
Waitin'  
To wake up one day and find that I let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_Oh, I don't wanna keep on wishin'  
Missin'  
The still of the morning the color of the night  
I ain't spendin' no more time  
Wasted_

_Oh, I don't wanna spend my life jaded  
Waitin'  
To wake up one day and find that I let all these years go by  
Wasted_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, I don't wanna keep on wishin'  
Missin'  
The still of the morning the color of the night  
I ain't spendin' no more time  
Wasted_

I finished the song and took a drink of water, while I did this I scanned the crowd, it was time, and he was waiting. I stepped up to the mike once more "Okay everyone" I said putting my glass back down, "My time is almost up here" many awe's went out through the crowd "and lucky for you I have one more song left to sing to you, but for this song I need some help, I would like to call up the Head Boy to help me with this, the song is called Everyday" he came up quickly for he was only standing off to the side and I continues "We've been working on this song for little over a month now, it's brand new I hope you like it." I tossed him a microphone and the music started up. "Don't be shy" I mouthed to him and he nodded.

_Once in a lifetime  
Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can_

_Make it last forever  
And never give it back  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at  
Because this moment's really all we have  
_

_Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith  
EverydayFrom right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,  
Celebrate.  
Oh, ev'ryday._

_They say that you should follow  
And chase down what you dream,  
But if you get lost and lose yourself_

_What does it really mean?Ohh, no matter where we're going,  
Ooh, yeah  
It starts from where we are._

_There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
And keep the faith.  
Oh Everyday_

_From right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
Together we  
Will celebrate,_

_Oh, ev'ryday  
We're taking it back,  
We're doing it here  
Together!  
It's better like that,  
And stronger now  
Than ever!_

_We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!  
_

_Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
While we're young; and keep the faith  
Keep the faith!Everyday  
Of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run (gonna run)  
While we're young  
And keep the faith_

_Ohh Whoa  
Everyday (everyday)  
From right now, (from right now)  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand; (take my hand)  
Together we; Will celebrate,_

_Ev'ryday!  
Live ev'ry day! (Ohhh)  
Love ev'ryday! (Everyday)  
Live ev'ryday! (Oh Whoa)  
Love ev'ryday! (Oh Everyday)  
Na, na Ev'ryday!  
Ooh yeah  
I say  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday!  
Ev'ryday….!_

At the end of the song the whole crowd was moving to the song, it is not once of those songs that you cannot not dance too, you have to move to it. I gave him a huge hug on stage and I saw him blush as he walked off the stage. I smiled and picked the mike back up, "I had a great time tonight I hope you guys did too, I hope you all come again to my concerts in the summer once you're out of school, thank-you and goodnight" I said I gave a little bow "let's here it for my band everybody they did a great job" and raised my hands for the band, applause rang through the hall even louder than before. Then I stepped off the stage and was immediately bombarded with students and the paparazzi. "Draco!!" I yelled and he along with Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron appeared at my side guarding me.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\_\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\_

_please review_


	12. The Interview

Disclaimer: as you can see I am not JK Rowling and I do not own any of the characters that are recognizable, those that aren't recognizable are completely mine. By the way the characters in here may be a little AU I have warned you.

Authors Note: First of all I want to Thank ALL of my reviewers; even the flamers. Your comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated and will be taken into account. Secondly I am SO sorry that I hadn't finished it… I could have sworn that I posted this last chapter but apparently not… I feel so bad… and I know the chapter seems rushed but I like how it ended… if you need to flame me go ahead…but reviews are nice to read even if they _are_ bad ones.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

**Chapter 12: The Interview**

The hall went absolutely silent, so I turned to see what was going on. Apparently Dumbledore had gotten up on stage, "I would like to thank Savannah for coming and performing tonight, it has been a great pleasure, and I believe we all had a lot of fun. But now it is midnight and I have to ask all students to go up to their common rooms, the media may stay here and ask Miss Savannah a few questions as well as the bodyguards all others please go to you dorms, but once again a round of applause for Savannah!" he said cheerfully and the hall went wild and after a minute the students and the teachers started to clear out, including Harry and Ron. I was happy that they were gone but I was sad to. In the end of a matter of five minutes there was only a three students left in the hall. Draco Hermione and Ginny, then of course there was the media people.

"Savannah, tonight's songs were full of break up's did you choose to depress everybody or was it unintentional?"

"Well that I would have to say is very rude, and I chose songs that I wanted to sing, I like these songs even though they are very dear to me, I was giving my audience a little story behind the songs, for why I wrote them." I said carefully watching my words so they wouldn't screw them up like they do in the muggle media.

"Miss Granger this question is for you, have you met savannah before today?"

"No I have not"

"From a few other students we hear that you can't stand to hear anything about savannah why is that?"

"Well I have never been much for all the gossip, I prefer to stay out of the spotlight, and gossip is just adding fuel to the celebrities fire" I smiled the plan was working.

"Mr. Malfoy, being head boy you must have a lot of work to do, how do you juggle being Savannah's bodyguard as well as accomplishing all of your head duties?"

"It's not easy, but Miss Granger here helps a lot, if Savannah has a surprise event or something and I have patrol Hermione will take over for me, of course I have to do one of her shifts in return but it's a good system"

"Miss Granger do you always do his shifts for him, is he slacking?"

"No I only do them when Savannah calls him away, it's not very often just once in awhile, I believe she knows that he too is in school and can call on other bodyguards if he is unavailable"

"Savannah is this true?"

"Yes, I rarely call Draco away from his duties, I know that he is still in school but he is also training to be an Auror so knowing to balance the both is something he has to learn" I said sternly, the conversation was surrounding the head boy and girl not that it mattered, Hermione was answering the questions just as I would.

"And who are you?" they turned to Ginny

"Ginny Weasley, I am best friends with the head girl and I was the person who asked them to have Savannah here for the concert."

"And how do you feel the relationship is between the three is them, does Miss Granger tell you everything, is everything they are saying here true?"

"Yes everything they are saying is true, no she doesn't keep things from me, best friends don't do that and the relationship is strictly plutonic I believe, from what I have seen Draco is rarely asked to drop his patrols and Hermione is asked to take them and she does them, of course sometimes she has things that she was doing but she knows the situation and doesn't complain."

"Have you seen or met Savannah before? During the summertime maybe?"

"Yes, I had gone to several of Savannah's concerts during the summertime I love them all, but no I never had the chance to meet her I was never able to score backstage tickets"

"Did Miss Granger go with you to any of these?"

"No, I went with my family and other friends, I had invited Hermione but she has a summer job working with her neighbour in a convenience store, and it was never an opportune time to go for her.

"Savannah, how does that make you feel? All the things that Miss Granger here says about you, no going to concerts, brushing off information about you, staying out of the gossip around you"

"Well I would like to say that a celebrity can't have everybody like them, although I know that Miss Granger does like my music for I saw her singing along to a few of the songs, but I feel she is correct on what she said about gossip. Who really wants to add fuel to the fire?"

"Thank-you, no more questions we have to get Savannah back, tonight" Draco said stepping in. He led them out onto the grounds and then came back. It got us telling us it was clear then we walked to the Head Hallway. Once inside we sat on the couches and he spoke again "Wow you guys pulled that off perfectly!"

"It was hard trust me" Ginny said turning back into Blaise.

"Please Blaise, it didn't seem hard to me, I was watching you talk with my brother as me, of course it was really weird to dance with my brother" Ginny said

"Ginny you made a very good me" I told her turning back into me Hermione.

"Ginny I am a guy remember, guys should not turn into girls it just felt so weird, and I must say this, it was so hard not to feel myself" he said shuddering

"Oh god, I don't think I can look at you the same way" Ginny said "or me for that matter"

"C'mon guys we pulled it off though, the plan went smoothly" Draco said

"It did didn't it?" I asked

"Yup, did you like my answer's Hermione, I tried to do my best to sound as you" Ginny said, I nodded

"Did you like my answer's it was very hard to act like Ginny, who knows so much about you when I knew so little, by the way why did I have to be Ginny?"

"Because if Ginny wasn't there Harry and Ron would have came and looked for her, because they know that she loves Savannah and that she would not miss a concert at the school, we may have been able to fool Ron with a line but Harry is smarter than that" I explained to him. "So Ginny had to be me and you had to be her"

"I see, but what if someone was looking for me?"

"That's where the potion comes in" I said smiling

"Potion?" the three of them said together.

"Remember that potion we had to make at the beginning of the year that makes a person invisible?" Draco and Blaise nodded "well since then I have been experimenting with it and the effects of my spell. At the moment Blaise you are completely undetectable in the school, not just because you are in the Head area, but because of the potion"

"You slipped me an invisibility potion!?"

"No I slipped you an undetectable potion"

"What's the difference?" he asked

"If you're invisible your still detectable" Ginny said, "we've proved that, don't ask" she added seeing the looks on the boys faces.

"I had taken a vile of the potion we made in class and tweaked it with my own spells and slipped it to you while you weren't looking. I _am_ sorry but it _did_ work."

"What was the point of it?"

"Well it made it so Blaise Zabini was not in the school at all"

"Yes but what did that accomplish?"

"It allowed you to be me" Ginny said "so I could be Hermione,"

"I don't get it" Blaise said

"Back a couple months ago Harry had this dream where I Hermione was at this concert and someone sent a curse at me and tried to kill me" I explained Draco nodded for he had overheard "That night I hired Draco and Tonks to be magical bodyguards so I would be safe but I didn't understand at the time, afterwards I thought about it and it wasn't me as Savannah but me as Hermione who was going to be killed so I had made sure I had Ginny, a very powerful witch, as me to defend me or herself if need be, luckily that dream did not come true"

"You put me in danger?" Ginny asked

"No I knew nothing was going to happen, it was just a precaution"

"Alright I understand" Ginny said "but I should really get going, it is pretty late, and we have to catch a train in the morning"

"Me too, I'm going home too" Blaise said "Night you guys and Happy Christmas" Blaise and Ginny both got up from the couches and walked to the separate portraits.

"Did you really know that nothing was going to happen?"

"No of course not, but I didn't want to tell her, Tonks fought the creep off before he had a chance"

"I know I helped" he smiled a genuine smile and got up from the couch "Come on let's go to bed" he said pulling me up. We locked eyes and stared at each other for a second.

"Thanks for protecting me Draco" I said and I leaned up as he leaned down and our lips touched. It was soft and sweet, but we both enjoyed it, for we together walked up the stairs hand in hand.

**The End**.


End file.
